Thorns
by Undercover
Summary: Sirius meets someone new in his last year. He does love a challenge. J&L, S&OC -(it is hard to place him with a canon character after all)
1. Getting Started

          Every year at Hogwarts seemed to get longer. 'They' always say the years are supposed to get shorter and fly by. But for Sirius, he couldn't wait to leave the institution and begin a life without authority hounding his steps. 

Having spent his last summer with the Potter family, he was ready to see the world without the Black legacy to deal with. It _was _quite refreshing not having to hear his mother bitch and moan about his so-called 'wrenched waste of a life'. Or hear his father compare him to his brother at every opportune moment. Sirius had bummed a few weeks at James' house, and felt the comforts of what a family should be. But those few weeks were enough. It was all good and well to be cozy for a while, but bonding was not Sirius' thing. If he had his druthers he would have skipped his final year and gotten off the god-forsaken rock of an island.

Sighing, Sirius slumped against the window of the train. His imagination ran away from him as he pictured himself chained to the chair. Waking from his reverie, he looked around and remembered himself. A smile played at his lips. So be it if he was chained to the train, locked into fate, but albeit a long chain. He looked around at his company: James looking out the window of the compartment to catch a glimpse of Lily, Remus either deeply engrossed in his book or asleep- Sirius couldn't quite tell, and Peter…well Peter seemed to be deep in thought as well, but Sirius couldn't fathom what the little squirt could be contemplating.

Shaking off his trance, Sirius jumped up and walked out the door without a word to his pack. They had, however, seen the smile that Sirius had made infamous play on his features. Either he was up to no good, as was typically the case, or he was in hot pursuit of a fox, which was just as frequent as well. However, to the well-trained eye, the two smiles were broader than the gap in ol' Filch's brain. Which is so say, the two smiles varied. Now this smile, James noted, as Sirius charged out of the room, was a fox smile not a marauder smile. He was on the hunt, of to woo some girl. 

James sighed. He and Sirius had had this conversation many times before. James could not understand why Sirius couldn't pick some girl-any girl- and settle down. Now, granted, he didn't have to marry her, _that_ certainly wasn't in the rules. But a little less playboy would be nice, or, at least, easier to deal with. And Sirius, on the other hand, could not possibly understand why James would want to strap him self to one girl. Especially in their senior year! Sirius liked Lily, yeah she was sweet and nice (when a prank wasn't on the line and she was trying to thwart their rebellion), but there were a whole slew, multiple slews in fact, of girls out there, why settle on one? Especially, he would ask James, when they were way-back-when only in their 4th year? Maybe it was longer, Sirius had lost track over the years of when James had admitted to liking Lily, had stopped actually dating others, and when he had made a genuine effort to win her and not just to impress her. Pulling himself out of the memory, the many different conversations hashed and re-hashed, he smiled at the thought of Lily. She would not approve of him thinking of 'winning her'. 'I am not a prize to be won, James Potter' she would say fiercely and somehow cute. Like it was some schmaltzy cartoon romance or something. He rolled his eyes, both at Lily and Sirius chasing after some fun.

The Marauders did not meet up again until dinner that evening. Remus had set down his book and was talking to a sixth year girl on the importance of quail feathers in the elixir to heal a yearling H'yron. James had managed to catch Lily in a civilized conversation over the rising cost of text books in Florish & Blotts, but how it was all worth it and crucial to their education. Peter sat quietly next to James, discreetly eavesdropping on the two, hoping to pick up a tip or two from James. Sirius came sauntering in a few minutes before the ickle firsties wandered in wide-eyed and wet behind the ears behind Prof. McGonagall. Sirius down sat next to Remus, grinning the marauder grin this time around.

"Yess?" oozed James after Lily had gone back to talking with her friends. James absentmindedly fingered his Headboy badge with a small smile, the one usually preserved for Lily. "What havoc was wreaked?" 

"Oh, but my little poppits," Sirius charmed them, "wouldn't that ruin the fun?"

Remus groaned and picked up his book, but didn't miss Sirius sticking his tongue out of him. The first years all milled up around the front of the tables. This years transfer students waited at the back of the hall, thankful for having skipped the boat ride across the lake. The stool and the hat were sitting out waiting for their spotlight. 

As with every year previous, Professor McGonagall would unroll a list of names to be called and sorted. Sirius sighed with a big roll of his eyes. The marauders always hated this part of the show. Instead of listening they usually made funny faces at each other, eyed the fresh meat of the firsties, scoped out the girls, and other things to entertain themselves. Sirius muttered a charm under his breath and watched as James badge turned into Headgirl and Lily's turned into Headboy. It wasn't his best but it might take few days for them to notice. He snickered at his cleverness.

She went through the first years, same as with every year. She then called the transfer students up. Every year Hogwarts would get a fresh batch of exchange students for one year, while sending a few students off in their place. The program had only started a few years ago, but had gone off with out a hitch. The only requirements to come to Hogwarts via Exchange or transfer were the understanding of the importance of international wizarding (and/or witch) communication, and to posses a seriousness for having a good time and enjoying ones' self. Oh, and to be at least in your sixth year.  Prof. McGonagall called the newbies up one by one, as was the only format.

"So when's the first moon of the semester?" Sirius murmured quietly, glancing sideways at Remus.

"Not for a few days, Padfoot. Anxious, eh?"

"You know me, just for some action."

The rest of the night went as usual. All the students sat down to eat. Dumbledore gave his usual spiels twinkling his eyes. No prank in sight, the prefects led their houses back up to their respective common rooms. James proudly mentioned, at least five times, that he would be stopping by Dumbledore's office with Lily for their head assignments. Sirius quietly sniggered at this, knowing Dumbledore would probably fix their badges.

Sirius mentally sighed at the mundane pattern the first night went each year. Remus read his books, eager to excel in his N.E.W.T.s. Peter, usually gravitating around James, was starting into the fire, waiting for his idol to reappear. Sirius knew his place, but accepted it gladly, somewhat anyway. He looked around the room, the latest fifth year all-too-eager prefect was talking to the newbies and firsties about the typicals in Gryffindor and what to expect form life at Hogwarts. Sirius found his current interest, and chatted her up.

They were all the same. Shy and giggly. But that suited Sirius. While he was capable of more, truth be told, he was a bit lazy. When it came to girls and school anyway. If he made a true effort he could be, would be, even more brilliant than he already was. But he didn't actually care. Remus could outscore him. Most of the time he usually did. And that was fine by Sirius. He liked a challenge. Girls were no challenge; they swooned over him without him having to even look at him. He knew it, he wasn't dumb. School was no challenge because he was gifted. But he relied on it, and didn't take an extra effort to study. But if he did, he would be more than likely be an incredible student. However, it was enough for him to be popular and pretty damn good without all that much effort.

So shy and giggly girls it would be for Sirius. He didn't have much choice anyway. Where was one to find a girl who could carry on a decent conversation, or not fall for a silly line, or a great smile? Sirius wasn't too concerned. She would show up some day. And more than likely, not at Hogwarts. Amazing women are out doing amazing things. So he would bide his time. And when that time did come, he would find amazing things to do as well. If life's clichés _were_ true, than he would find her (i.e. come across her accidentally) someday. But who said he couldn't have some fun in the meantime?

Sirius never even thought about it much, which is to say never. He didn't think of a future with Ms. Right. He didn't need someone. He had his friends and that was enough. Oh yes, and his dear pranks. They _were_ so much fun.

But, none of this was running through his head right now. He leaned over the back of Audrey's chair. He dropped his head down next to hers, tilting it, his hair falling to one side.  He flirted quietly with her.

"Read any good books lately?" He bantered. "Hmm, _Hypnotic Eyes? _Let's see." Sirius gazed into her. She blushed at his teasing and interest in her. 

"You're the one with hypnotic eyes, baby blue," She managed, blushing harder.

"Baby blue? I think they are darker than that, why don't you take a closer look." He gazed at her. _Hook, line, and stinker_ he ribbed himself.   

Sirius, being the playboy that he was, oozed charm. He talked with the young innocent for sometime. As if on cue, James walked in when Audrey was leaving for the night. Sirius wandered over to the marauder-claimed table to hear the 'Lily Scoop' as he tended to call it. Lily had walked in behind James and walked over to her friends, chit chatting with some of the newsies. 

"So, tell us, Prongs. We know your dying to." Sirius beat him to the punch. James was an open book when it came to knowing what he wanted to talk about these days. "What cute sexy little thing did our Lily do tonight to get you going?"

James smiled at his friend. He knew him too well. Was he that obvious? It didn't matter. "Oh, just night patrolling, that's all, mates." James said giving them a wink. 

"Late night with Lily? That was a nice score." Remus said nodding. 

"Tonight?" Wormtail asked eagerly.

"Yes, tonight. The night before the first day. It would be the perfect time, ay?" Sirius dripped sarcasm. He hit Peter playfully, as if telling him not to take it so seriously. "When do you start?"

"Next Tuesday. They want the fresh meat a chance to get everything down before detention starts stalking them in the night." James grinned wickedly. "But, I'm sure I will be busy with other things."

The marauders all had a chuckle and moved on to other marauder-esque business. James dished more out about Lily, and the y all turned to look. She was getting up from a sofa with some girls that had to be new. They all headed up the stairs to their dormitories. A fresh challenge. The corners of his lips curled upwards.

::So how is it looking, all? Are you interested to see who our dear Siri will meet? Apparently she's gonna be different, eh? Well, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions (Names, plot lines, etc.). Those are very helpful!! Thanks for reading! ::waves frantically:: 


	2. First Day

The first day went as first days typically do. Much running around, loss of books, and last minute activity was abound in the common room that morning. Somehow though, everyone managed to make it down for breakfast. As the marauders sat down to eat, they discussed their similar, but yet slightly varied schedules. Sirius, multitasking, managed to talk, flirt, eat, and look for the girls from last night. Looking across the various heads as he sat down to eat, he momentarily gave up.

          "So what's up first, Prongs?" He said grabbing the croissant James had just picked up out of his hand. 

          James glared at Sirius and picked up another croissant and buttered it. "Potions, to Transfig, lunch, and then double charms."

          "Ah the life of an Auror, huh?"

          "For now anyways," James laughed. The boys took a variety of subjects, unsure of what to do after graduation. But a variety of topics lead to a variety of jobs. 

          They ate and discussed until the time came for them to get to class. Seeing a group of girls, some he had spoken with and others yet unknown to him, Sirius hopped up. 

          "Surely you are in a need of an escort? Never know what lurks inside these castles walls… Snivellus, perhaps?" he leaked charm, slowing them down as he talked.

          Most of the girls giggled. One rolled her eyes and walked through the gap between the girls adoring at Sirius. "Cheesy pick-up lines?"

          Sirius looked up from the girls he was flashy his pearly whites to, and watched the deserter walk on ahead. Shrugging, he turned back to his audience as he walked them to class. 

          The day wore on with most people getting to class all right.  After dinner the marauders took a stroll outside to enjoy the fading daylight. Many other students were outside in the courtyard having the same idea. James sat down under a tree, while Sirius stood leaning against it. Remus sat leaning back, watching the rest of the students. Peter sat cross-legged, also people watching.

          "Slowly, Lily is falling under my spell." James chuckled. "Pun intended."

          "About as slow as a snail race," Remus snickered. Sirius grinned down at him.

          "You'll get her," Peter said encouragingly.

          "Was there ever any doubt in you mind?"  James said confidently. Sirius eyeballed him. "She's the little social butterfly isn't she?"

          Sirius and Remus looked over to see her talking with a group of girls. She was gesturing to around to the various groups out in the yard, apparently describing the cliques. The boys watched while one of the new girls pointed them out. They sniggered. Lily's seemed at a loss for words, but than said something apparently funny as they all laughed. 

          Sirius, taking this as his cue, rounded up his pack and walked over to them. "Well, Miss Lily, you wouldn't be slandering our good names would you?"

          "It isn't slander if I tell the truth," Lily smiled sweetly. She gave a quick glance to James, whose smile grew at meeting her eyes. 

          "The truth comes in many forms," Remus said matter-of-factly. He looked around giving a small polite nod to the assortment of girls. "Ladies."

          "This here is our resident gentleman, Remus." Lily said giving him a small pat on the back. "The quiet one there," She pointed slightly behind Sirius and James, "is Peter. The cocky one is Sirius. And the one with the hair issues is James." 

          Taking the prompt, James ruffled his hair out of order. Sirius eyed Lily, looking mock-hurt at being called cocky. Smiling, he turned to the rest of the girls. _Nice lot_, he thought to himself, _Definitely worth some time._ The boys looked politely to Lily again, waiting for her to continue her introductions. She sighed.

          "Isobel, Julia, Ava, and Raquel." Lily said simply and quickly, pointing to each of the respectively. "Now, thank you for stopping by, but we have business to discuss."

          "Oh, but Lils, we don't know where each of cherie came from." Sirius said innocently, a smile on his lips and in his eyes. "We _do_ have to keep up the wizarding communication standards and international relations- all that jazz." 

          "Of course," Lily said with a hard smile, grinding her teeth. "Isobel and Ava, here, are from Rumsfield, Julia lived in Tadfield, originally, right?" she turned to Julia to find her nodding. "She has been at Beauxbatons though. And Raquel, here, was tutored. And that about wraps it up."

          She tried to push Sirius and James away. But the 'gentlemen' turned around and shook hands with each girl individually, each adding a kiss on their hand at the end. James as well, trying to goad Lily some more. 

          "Now, they wouldn't be surname-less?" Peter questioned.

          "Oh, but we are." One of the girls, Isobel, taunted them.  She rolled her eyes teasingly, "like you would remember all our last names anyway."

          "Well, they wouldn't have to ask if they had paid attention last night at the sorting, eh?"  Isobel's friend, Ava, asked with her head cocked to the side, a challenging smile on her lips. Sirius smiled, "touché." 

          "This crowd certainly wouldn't remember all your names, full names," Lily tossed a glare at them, "in the morning."  She eyed her watch. "Ah, the life of last year. I, personally, need to get started on my homework. Want to have a good jump ahead on the N.E.W.T.s." 

She gave each girl a look with one eyebrow raised and walked in to the castle. The two girls previously talking followed her in with a polite wave to the boys. A wave that said, 'sorry, but books are just so much more interesting compared to you'. The other two girls stayed silently blushing. James watched Lily saunter away from them; he grinned. Looking back at the two other girls as soon as she was out of sight, one smiled up at them while the other asking what they did for fun. The marauders amused themselves talking for a while until the time came to head up to the common room. 

The two girls ran over to talk to their other friends after saying goodnight to their escorts. The marauders sat down at a table and discussed what prank seemed suitable for the coming days. With their heads close together, the other members of Gryffindor knew to give the table a wide berth. Unfortunately, new arrivals didn't know this. 

Isobel, the saucy auburn from earlier walked passed them heading toward the bookshelf. Her friend Ava was walking behind her, half reading her book, half watching where she was going. Isobel gave the boys a smile and walked on past. Sirius turned to check her out from the behind.  Ava saw this and stopped.

"Rude much?" She glowered. 

"What?" Sirius answered unaware, looking back, thinking had James said something to him. The other marauders, concealing their smirks, looked at him, waiting see what he would say. Finding himself looking at another girl from the previous night and earlier that evening, he turned on a charismatic smile. "Hello."

"Raised in a barn?" Ava said now putting her hands on her hips, shifting her weight. She raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't answer. He stared back with an empty look of incomprehension.  She looked behind Sirius, to his side sat Remus. "Resident Gentleman, get your friend a books of manners." She started to walk off.

"One of those," Sirius muttered to his friends. They laughed. Ava heard this, stopped and turned around. James and Peter who were facing her, Remus and Sirius' backs to her, stopped laughing. Sirius noticed, "Come on, that was funny!"

"Of course," She said in that 'it all makes sense now' voice. "Any woman who shows any sort of independence or resilience to smiles _must_ be a lesbian." The room quieted down, all focused on what was going on.

Sirius face turned the slightest shade of red but it wasn't noticeable. He turned around to find Ava with that same look from before: head to the side with same patronizing smile, eyebrow cocked. She seemed to waiting for him to stick his foot in his mouth. But this was sliver-tongued Sirius, who could induce pearls from their oysters.

"Hmm," he purred. "'One of those' could stand for any number of things." He stood up and walked over to her. He raised the level of charm, giving her the third to best smile. He walked around her like a predator on its prey, stalking. 

"And which, pray tell, was it?" she tried to come off sounding bored, but instead just encouraged him. 

"One of those," Sirius drawled, making something off the top of his head, "vibrant feline femmes that maneuvers her unwary pack away from predators."

"I'm sure you are," Ava hummed at him, referring to him as a predator.

"One of those" he started again, taking a new angle, "strong, free spirit types. I should know, we can tell our own." His head tipped to the side slightly making him look, if possible, even more handsome.  

She gave him an incredulous smile, her eyes sparkling. With a small laugh she turned around and went to find Isobel at the shelves. Sirius strolled back to his marauders and sat down, grinning. The rest of the common room went back to what ever they were originally doing, no show to divert them. 

"Looks like you've got a spitfire on your hands there, Padfoot," James cracked up. 

"I don't think she was too impressed with you, mate." Remus clapped him on the back, laughing. Peter just chortled harder.

"No matter," Sirius said still a small smile on his lips, "She wasn't unimpressed with me, that's for sure."

"Casanova over here," James jerking his thumb at him, gasped through his now quiet snickers. 

:: Well guys, I could really use some feedback here. I know where my story is going, but a little input is always good. Every time I write, I can see Sirius looking so cute. Head tilts, grins, shining eyes. Purr…But oh yeah, review, and let me know if this is going well. 


	3. Thorns

The students fell into the rhythm of school and classes, each developing a personal pattern and routine. The marauders played their daily tricks, as was to be expected. James began his nightly patrol with Lily, religiously trained for the upcoming quidditch games, and fulfilled his marauder duties. Peter tried to test out some of the boys' advice on girls, sadly with not much progress-but hey the year was just starting they told him. Remus stayed unobtrusive as usual, occasional dates, with many nights in the library. Sirius went on a Sirius usually did. Many wondered how he managed to get homework done, let alone study. He always seemed to be playing a prank, flirting, out on a date, or unfound-which was always the most worrisome.

A few weeks into the semester, things seemed to be running smoothly. But such things only seem to last for so long…

Sirius was to be found out in the courtyard talking to Katherine, or Kate as she insisted on being called but few seemed to think she looked like a Kate. She sat a stone bench; Sirius sat below her on the grass, looking up at her with a special look and smile that made her feel as if she was the only one around. She blushed furiously.

"But my dear Kate," his silky voice wove its magic, "our Alec here would so truly love to talk to you, but it seems is a tad shy. And I know that you wouldn't let something as pesky as bashfulness stand between you, him and the chance at a fair and lovely relationship."

She paused. She _had_ never thought of Alec that way, and now couldn't possibly see why not. He was definitely cute, and a decent wizard after all. Thanks to Sirius, it all made sense! "Siri, you're so very right!" Missing the wince he made at her nickname for him, she jumped up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to find Alec.

He rubbed his ear. Kate was a sweet girl, and he had done Alec a favor, but that didn't stop her voice from hitting octaves that were reserved for the birds. He walked along the outside halls that surrounded the yard, checking to see if an opportunity would present its self. He spotted a girl he would fancy a few words with. He walked quietly over to where she sat on the grass back against another stone bench, faced away from the mainstream of traffic. Blocking the sunlight deliberately, he waited. She turned around to see the reason for the interruption.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him with a polite blink of her eyes, setting the book down.

"Can't a guy wreak a lady's sun with no questions asked?" he warmly teased. "My apologies over my lack to find anything else to say, for all I truly desired was to wish you good day."

"Well, I do suppose it is." Ava said, looking around at the blue sky, closing her eyes when she moved from his shadow to feel the setting sun on her face. She stood up to face him, her book tucked under her arm. "I have found worse shade than you, so the day isn't as wasted as it could be."

"Your words are harsh," Sirius smiled, playing along with her. "But no matter, I will still accompany you back to the common room. That is, if it is you destination?"

"Hmm, I think I'm head off to the library instead."

"I would be more than happy to make sure you get there." He flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"I think I can find my own way there." Ava sent her own sparkling smile back at him.

"Have it your way," he nodded with a wicked grin, "but if you get lost, I'll forgive you in the morning."

"Try not to lose sleep over it than, luv." She laughed as they turned to go separate ways.

Sirius didn't go straight to the common room, no need to now. He milled around the castle, making mental notes, planning pranks, and bantering with Peeves. After some time, he came across Julia, Erin, Janie heading back to the common room, and he took his cue. He wasn't about to be caught out after curfew with Peeves running around with an unusually rabid temper. Occasionally an early night was good, or so Peter would say. Besides, a full moon was coming up, and they would have to synchronize actions soon.

Sirius made courteous good byes to the girls and wandered over to find the boys at the table, James getting ready to leave to find Lily. As he sat down, he sent James a suspicious look. "Eager are we?"

"It's not everyday that you come across a beautiful lady walking alone at night," James smiled wickedly. "Never knowing what will jump out at her." He stopped and considered what he had said. "Oh wait, unless you're me, than it happened quite frequently than."

"And unless it's Lily, who doesn't need your help." Remus ragged on him.

"And could probably take you on, slam you to the ground, and make you call uncle all in one swift move." Sirius supplied with a smile.

"Lily is quite a handful" Peter considered.

"Nothing I can't handle," James radiated confidence, sending them all a self-assured look. Lily walked up from behind James, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt that lover boy. C'mon the watch awaits." He grinned and followed happily.

Sirius considered this. There was a time when Lily had been, or had appeared to be absolutely disgusted with James. Albeit it an act, but a good act. James was slowing getting through to her. True that they weren't quite dating yet, but give it a few more weeks, maybe months if James messed up, and they would be. James wouldn't mess up though, or at least Sirius hoped not. He groaned at the thought of James starting from scratch with Lily, all the none stop chatter about her, Sirius wouldn't be able to take it, he wasn't as tolerant as Remus.

James walked up to the opening out and stood to the side with an arm out indicating Lily to go first. She gave him a disapproving glare. Before she had a chance to go through, students avoiding curfew wandered in. Lily quickly said something to James and he went through with out her.

Ava, who had just come in with Dena, sat down at a table and open up a big book. Lily came over and stood over her shoulder while Ava pointed out a passage. Lily silently read then looked up to talk with the two girls. They quickly discussed the issue of the project, Lily taking a step closer toward the passage out with every word until she was finally gone. Dena laughed and patted Ava on the back and went up to her dormitory. Ava yawned and stretched as she rose from her chair.

She wandered over to the fire and sat down in front of it, ignoring the chairs that sat before it. To her side, in chairs, sat others talking but she simply sat contemplating the fire. It seemed odd that a fire be needed this time of the year, but she overlooked it. Castles were drafty, why take such a wonderful thing for granted. She gazed silently into it.

After some time she shook herself out of her trance, and stood up. She looked around the room to see a few people still up. It was late, but not horribly late, so she drifted over to the stairs and up to her dormitory.

"Ay," Remus said snapping his fingers in front of Sirius' face. Sirius looked at him blankly. "Ready to call it a night? Or do you want to lose yourself in that fire more?"

Sirius shook his head as if trying to wake up, blinking his eyes. "Apparently I was already out of it."

"Dreaming up groundbreaking mischief no doubt." Peter mused.

"No doubt." Sirius grinned.

After a good day of cursing and hexing Snape, setting up dates for the coming weekend, and general chaos afoot, the marauders settled in for the night in comfortably worn chairs in front of the fire. Slowly, fall was creeping by and the winds would get stronger and colder. Outside, a storm was just starting to beat against the windows and create a general sleepiness amongst the students.

The marauders had kicked some underclassmen out of the prime seats. Lily seeing this walked over to give them a piece of her mind. James smiled as his plan went accordingly. "Yes, Evans?"

Her arms were folded. "Potter, what have I told you about this tyranny over the innocents?"

"Yes, yes," James nodded with mock-realization, "I do recall something now."

"Black," Lily said with her eyebrow raised accusingly at his snicker.

"I'm sorry to say Evans that you fell for our discreet little plan."

"Oh?"

"James here just wanted to get your attention. And by gosh," Sirius snapped his fingers, "it seems to have worked."

"So it has," Lily tsked, a small smile growing on her lips. She uncrossed her arms and set her hands on her hips. "At least I know you've grown out of hexing them without cause. Now you just chase them around like my cat after a mouse."

"Mrow," James looked up at her with sparkling eyes, a smile playing on him.

"Lil, what was that leaf again?" Ava called across the room, working on their project. "The renrae or the trewyn?"

Lily sighed. This project grew worse as they waded through it. Each stage of the assignment seemed even more complex than the last. She eyed the marauders; they didn't seem to be having as much problems as her group was. James shrugged, as he seemed to know what she was saying. "Trouble?"

"Between me and Altair," she said jerking her head in the direction of Ava, "we can't figure this thing out. Keep getting stuck the more we wade through. And Dena isn't too much help, just runs around after Jonas like a chick with its head cut off."

Sirius chuckled quietly at the irony of Ava's last name. He hadn't bothered to find out, but here it surprised him-or maybe the fact that it didn't, amused him. He stood up. "We've moved on to the third stage already. The blasted leaf is actually the vranicus. She needs a nudge in the right direction, eh?" he walked over to where she sat quietly cursing the book, flipping through the pages several times.

"Evans!" she barked trying to get Lily's attention, noticing her inattentiveness to the problem at hand. "Bloody book. Should just toss you into that fire. After I chuck it off her head…" she grumbled as Sirius walked up to her, unaware. "What bloody leaf now?" She still ran through the book.

"It's actually the vranicus." Sirius smiled as she looked up surprised at her visitor. Her head tilt to the side in question of the leaf. He assured her. "Really, it is. Would I lie to you?"

"You might," she eyed him before writing down the answer and tossing the book to the side to pick up another one. "But I have no urge to argue over the point. Especially since I don't care any longer." She sighed as she set the book away from after deciding not to check the answer. Sirius sat down across from her.

"Altair," Sirius tested the words on his lips. "I like that."

"You would, _Sirius_." She laughed. Twisting her hair up, she picked up a pencil and ran it through her hair to hold it up. A lock of her chocolate colored mane fell out in front of her eyes. Irritated she looked somewhat cross-eyed at it and blew at it furiously. It fell off to the side, out of the line of her vision.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at the cute way she fussed around. She didn't seem like the strictly clean and neat sort, but everybody had things that bugged them. She actually seemed to be frustrated over the situation of her work than anything else. She looked around and sent a glare towards the door, Dena nowhere in sight. "Deserted huh?"

"Apparently left to fend for myself." Ava mumbled. "Lily seems to be happy enough where she is."

Sirius looked behind him to see Lily had taken his seat and was still talking with James. He had said he was going to ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend. But Sirius doubted it would in front of Remus and Peter. But as if he had heard him, Remus stood up to leave. He walked over to the bookshelf, passing Sirius as he walked by, giving him a wink. He went upstairs.

"Am I missing something? I mean," Ava asked him, "I've heard James and Lily have some thing going on but…"

Sirius looked back at her, nodding. "Oh yeah. It's been building for years, but finally something is going to happen-hopefully if Peter gets his arse outta the way." Sirius seethed the last little bit out in a hiss.

Peter finally got up and wandered around before coming towards Sirius and Ava. Not wanting to watch James, or to talk to Peter, Sirius turned back to Ava to find her deep chocolate eyes on him. He lost himself in them for a minute. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I didn't say anything." She gave him a strange look. "But I will, if I need to."

"No, usually I'm not at a loss for words," he uncharacteristically flushed slightly. Embarrassed, he tried to think of a new topic to change to, "I suppose you've never been to Hogsmeade before?"

"Um, well, no." She strung out the words, thinking it was obvious she hadn't been before, her being a transfer and all. "But I'm fairly excited. It being completely wizarding and all."

"It'd be my pleasure to show you around." He gave her his best smile-which was truly hard for anyone to resist.

"Thanks," She said slowly," but I think I'll need pass on that offer."

Disappointed Sirius' face fell slightly. He didn't understand what was going on. She seemed to like him. The signs _were_ there, weren'tthey? "Maybe another time then, eh? A rain check?"

Her face fell from its bare expression. "I'm not sure about that." She averted her eyes. He stood up and walked around to her side, standing above her, but looking down concerned. She turned and looked up at him.

"I don't understand. Did I say something wrong? Do something wrong?"

"No, I…" she trailed off, unsure of herself.

"You what? You don't like me? I find that hard to believe. If I was that horrible of a person you wouldn't have talk to me as much as you have." Sirius panted working himself up. In the back of his mind, he noted that the rest of the background noise had stopped; once again everyone seemed concentrated on the two of them.

"I do like to talk to you," she said simply. Her mind was reeling and quite unsure of what to say. "But…" She gestured her hands helplessly.

"But what? How could there be anything to think about? It's not hard, simple in fact." His voice was getting cross now. "Why do you have to be so wretched different from every damned girl on the planet?"

"I thought you liked that?" she questioned him, growing offended, and pushing herself up from her seat. He took a step back. "Obviously if I was any other girl you would have gone through and been finished with me by now."

"I am not a womanizer. Contrary to what everyone has probably already told you about me by now."

"And I am not like other girls as you so ungraciously put it," her voice severe, "so that means you can't expect the same shite to work on me. Or to whip me around like some prize in a dog and pony show."

She was right he told himself. She certainly wasn't like the others. He had lacked to change his game plan. That was the whole problem he was starting to figure out, she wasn't a game that need a plan. She didn't play games. Maybe she had flirt with him on occasion but she hadn't thrown herself at him, nor had she played aloof and hard to catch. She had simply been who she was. And that, _that_ is what he liked about her. What a mess he had made of things.

"You just need to give me a chance." His eyes almost begged her.

"Maybe all I need-or want from you- is friendship." Her eyes were intense. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted from him, but she knew she didn't want to be pressured.

She was wearing him down. He liked her. He knew it. She liked him, he thought. It should have been simple. It always was. Or at least up until now.

"Your like a rose," he said with a worn exasperation, "lovely and sweet. But you have thorns. Accursed bloody thorns." he gestured passionately, his fingers several inches apart. "I get that stabbing, bleeding feel when I try to get close to you."

"Your like a rose too," she said quietly, but with a defensive tone. That had hurt her what he said. "But your thorns are notches from all the girls you've had and been with."

He couldn't believe this. He had tried to be nice to this girl. He had flirted, teased, complimented. Nothing seemed to work. He was getting fed up, and tired at that. Every time he thought he might be getting somewhere with her, she gave him the cold shoulder. "At least I feel." He said with a harsh scowl, the bitterness in his voice unmistakable.

Ava didn't say anything. She stared at him for a second, her brows quivered uncontrollably and the blood rushing around in her body and head. She didn't know what to say. She looked away from him, her eyes downcast. She couldn't think straight. Silently and quickly, without any more eye contact, she walked past him up to the dormitories.

Sirius was quiet as well. His heart fell. Not thinking quite too straightly either, he hadn't meant for things to come out that way. But as is the way with anger, it just comes out. He looked around the common room to see every one no longer blatantly staring at him, but avoiding his eyes. He gave a glance at James and Lily to find them staring at him still, their eyes wide. With a sigh he turned and went into his dormitory.

:Wow that was a long chapter, (but hey it-the chapter- is named after the title) but so worth it. Oh FYI, Altair is the Alpha star in the Aquila (eagle) constellation, and as many of you know Sirius is the Alpha star in the Canis Major (the greater dog) constellation, so that was just a bit of fun. I hope you all aren't too unhappy at the bumps along the road, but we can't have things happening too fast can we? Drama and all that.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed:

Padfootz-luvr: You're so faithful! I'm glad you like it!

Nicole Black: Marauders are so much fun! I'm trying to pace myself and take it steady, its hard though :grins:

Annoriel: Thanks for reading. Sometimes it's hard to know if readers like what's happening, I'm pleased you do!


	4. Detention

       With the full moon approaching, Sirius had cause to keep himself busy. Which was just as well since he and Ava managed to avoid each other somehow. Lily talked to James on their patrol nights, but stayed with her group at meals. Things were going adequately enough, but not as smooth as they could be, but on the other hand not as roughly as they could be either.

          Lily watched as the four marauders headed out the door late one night as time was creeping closer to curfew. While it was not quite time for them to all be inside their houses, it was odd to be going out as it was approaching. Lily recalled seeing this, she had seen them do it before, and they always seem to be back in time. Or at least she thought. Maybe they came in when she was busy. It didn't really matter; they were strange. If they were up to no good, the teachers would catch them.

          Lily turned back to the fire, stretching her hands out and watching the way the light shined though the space between her fingers. She found her mind drifting back to James. He had been talking about Hogsmeade some days ago and had seemed on the verge of asking her to go with him. But then Sirius and Ava had a fall out and distracted them and the entire house. James brought up Hogsmeade a few days later on patrol and finally asked her. She had regarded him for sometime before giving her answer. Mostly to watch his anticipation, she paused beforehand. 

          She knew he was a good guy down deep, but she hadn't approved of the way he hexed and played pranks on people, especially Severus in the past. He had changed over the past few years, though, in a positive way. Just last week in Potions she saw him ignore Severus' remark on his flop of a potion. She knew it had taken a lot for him to walk away. The potion _was_ chicken-scratched up on the board and very hard to read. Their professor said they should have had that brew memorized by now and had docked Gryffindore twenty-five points for the entire house's overall less-than standard concoctions. 

          That hadn't been the first instance Lily had seen. Taking this all in to account though, she had decided to accept James offer finally. They did have some wonderful talks at night walking around the castle, just the two of them. Lily stopped herself. Here she was calling him James in her mind! Things sure could change on a girl.

          Ava walked in as the clock struck curfew hour. Lily woke up from her daydream as Ava plunked down in a chair next to Lily and groaned with her head back. "Never again am I going to partner with Dena."

          Lily gave her an innocent questioning look. Ava rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at her. Lily chuckled as she caught it. "And why is that? Could it be you didn't learn your lesson from the last time?"

          "Yeah, maybe." Ava patronized Lily. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact I was in Madame Pomfrey's getting the Calabator's thorn out from my hand-the Calabator that _you_ dropped into my lap. _'oh look, he's so cute'. _So yeah I'm stinging, bleeding and come back to class to find that Professor Makepeace has assigned the only person without a partner, our dear Dena, to me! And you get Sweet William, fair is the devil's game." Ava finished out of breath and with a huff, arms crossed in a frustration that was mainly just for fun and show.

          "Well, Sweet William," she laughed at their nickname for the cute classmate, "did ask about you. Wanted to make sure you were ok and all."

          Ava rolled her eyes. William was just that, sweet. But that didn't mean she wanted his endearing attention. "Joy."

          Lily couldn't figure her new friend out. They got along quite well, but when it came to guys, she was quite aloof. Feeling the pumpkin juice from dinner, Lily went out on a limb. "Not interested?"

          "What?" Ava asked her, distractedly looking back up at her. 

          "Not interested in William?"

          "Why do a guy and gal have to be dating, what's wrong with being just friends?"

          "What's wrong with dating?" Lily countered her, trying to get to the bottom of this. James had mentioned Sirius when they had talked last. Not that Sirius knew that, but James personally had wondered at Ava's aloofness. Which in turn had started Lily wondering as well.

          "I'm just not here for it." Ava shrugged. "Yeah it's great to meet new people, but it's so early in the year, none of the guys really even know me."

          "You haven't given them the chance." Lily braced herself as she spoke, unsure of her friend's reaction. 

          Ava just sighed and looked at her friend helplessly. She had a slight frown on her face. "I just have issues I need to work through."

          "Oh." Lily simply left it at that.

*(~)*(~)*

          Lily didn't see the four boys for a couple of days except for class. The Hogsmeade trip was this weekend, and to be honest with herself, she was excited. Finding James in the hallway after transig she stopped him. "Heading to lunch?"

          "Of course, want to keep up the energy and all." 

          He sat with her at lunch and they discussed their plans for the weekend. His marauders sat a few seats down from him trying to give him some privacy. He smiled to himself and nodded at whatever Lily was saying.

          After lunch was finished, he escorted her to her next class up in the North hall, the opposite end from his next class. He carried her books like a vintage gentleman and handed them back to her as the reached the door to her class.

          "Do you want to study with me tonight? My usual partners have… other plans." Lily asked him with a smile.

          Tonight was the last night for the full moon. He had his obligations. "Tonight I'm promised to detention," he lied. Tomorrow though he would be free, he picked up her hand, "But tomorrow, I am all yours." He kissed her hand.

          "All right than." Lily gave him a smile and nod and walked into her class. James watched for a second, and gave a turn. He took two regular steps away from the door and then sprinted across the grounds to his next class.

          The next night James found Lily sitting in a fluffy chair not in front of the fire and not at a desk. He tried to walk nonchalantly to the chair next to her. Remus watched this and snickered to himself over the way James could be a complete idiot when it came to Lily. Peter caught Remus's eyes and stole a glance at the two and burst into a fit of giggles as well. Sirius picked up his head and looked over but still remained quiet. He crossed his arms.

          "Lighten up, Padfoot" Remus said elbowing Sirius in the ribs. Sirius grunted in response.

          "Hmph. _You_ didn't get blamed for substituting that greasy prat's dragonfly wings for horsefly's. The hits I take for this team, you all should be grateful," he stuck his tongue out. "Prongs trying to get in Lily's brain over there. Good luck, mate."

          "Aw, you just say that because you're getting ready to go clean the dungeon with your tongue and are mad at the fact that Proffie-cakes blamed you and not James." Peter teased. "Because after all he _was_ the one who did it." Peter couldn't help but snigger.

          "Bloody ungrateful I'm telling you…" Sirius grumbled half-heartedly as he stood to leave. They were right of course. How many times had James or one of the others taken the fall for one of their pranks? Sirius had just been in a lousy mood the past week or so.

          He walked out the portrait gate, and stopped before making the trek down to the dungeons. He stretched and cracked his back. The porthole opened behind him and someone bumped him slightly, apologized and walked on ahead of him. He recognized that dark chestnut hair. He jogged up to her from behind.

          "Where you headed?" he questioned, surprised at the fact she was leaving. 

          "Detention." Ava said simply, turning to look at him for a second then walking on. They had managed to ignore the night from a few days ago and either avoid each other, or be cordial when the need called. This was the first time they had really talked to each other in a few days. Neither seemed hindered by the past.

          "What?" he stammered incredulously. "_You_ have detention? From who?"

          Ava sighed and rolled her head back turning it to the side to look at him. An amused grin danced on her face. She strung her words out at the dislike of the man. "Professor Raddick."

          "No." Sirius smiled disbelieving. "What did you do?" 

          "I sort of, well," She paused sheepishly, then launching into a huge explanation. "He has that whole profanity rule, right? Well I went well above and beyond the call of duty." She slapped her hands together sending one ahead of her. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling it back, "I was talking with Lily and some Slytherins walked up from behind us and started some 'verbal dispersal', you could call it, and Lily and I got in a fight with them, wands out and all.

"So they called Lily a mudblood. She can manage her own, I know, but it pissed me off. I mean, what right do they have to call her that? But, anyway, before the spells could fly I told Bellatrix it was better to have mud in the blood than in the brain." Ava start snickering, Sirius was hiding a grin. "I also called her a few choice words I picked up from my muggle cousins, I'm half and half that's why she pissed me off, and that when Raddick walked up behind me and gave me detention for three days, fortunately today's my last."

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs on the fifth floor. Sirius looked over the balcony down to the main floor; he would have much further to go down. He looked back at her, smiling. "Could be worse."

"True. But luckily he gave me dets with Filch. Get this, he said 'young ladies shouldn't say things so foul and dirt was better left in the bathroom' and that I could spend the time cleaning the fifth floor bathrooms for Filch to spend an adequate time with the filth to appreciate having a clean mouth and vocabulary." Ava rolled her eyes. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "What about you?"

"Raddick," Sirius smiling with a knowing nod. "Got blamed for a prank." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I know, I deserved it. Probably." 

She looked down the fifth floor hallway. "Guess I'll see you later." 

"Yeah," he agreed awkwardly. "Oh and Filch, he's a push over. Just brush off whatever he says like you're bored and he'll eventually get so mad he'll leave in a fit and let you work in peace." 

Ava laughed, walking away she considered this. That git _had_ been standing over her shoulders the past two days pointing all the things out she did wrong. Like use a straight brushing rhythm instead of circular. 'You wouldn't brush your own teeth that shabbily' he grouched. What a jerk. She would certainly use Sirius' advice tonight.

He watched her walk down the hallway for a moment and then descended the remaining five floors to the base level, and down a few more flights to the dungeons. He thought about how pleasant their conversation had been. Ava was even more enjoyable, brilliant and funny when he wasn't trying to hit on and compliment her. And Bellatrix, well she probably- no, _definitely_- did deserve it, the wanker. 

::Yea, they're talking again! Seems a little too easy to me, but they both said they were grown ups and could handle being civilized to each other, 'like adults'. So okay. I'm just telling their story that's all. I am having such a good time writing this, the chapters are coming out fast, every few days or so. I get an idea and getting running with it, otherwise it will runaway and I'll lose it. So enjoy folks! (Oh P.S.- for all you Sirius fans out there sorry for the James Lily bits but I'm trying to see if I can handle more than one plot at a time. But don't worry Sirius is my main concern!!)

Thanks to all my wonderful readers!! You guys are the best!!

bboo- Thanks, I guess I'll take that as a compliment.

Nik- You're fabulous, thanks for all the support.

LuvAsInfinity- I'm trying to get this out as fast as I can write it! Love the face.

Marieke – Sirius IS great. Very fun to write too.

The all mighty and powerful*M-hehehe, love the name. Keep readin'!

Klo – Regulus, yes he would be fun to bring in to it!

Pixie – cliff hangers are annoying but, hey, that's what they're there for. Sirius would so never beg for a girl, but his eyes…they're another story. They give it all away.

Lola Grace-Thank you very much. I get confused too when people rush things too fast. Slow and steady and painful, but things need to happen right.

Thank you all again!!


	5. A Break

       Sirius didn't remember too much of the rest of the night. Come to think of it, he didn't even realize how he had made it to class the next morning. But he did and that's what counted. He finally mentally woke up at lunchtime to find himself at the Gryffindor table with his crew. _Curses on Raddick, slimy git,_ Sirius frothed. He had spent all night doing the prat's busy work. The Slytherin head was, simply put, an ass. At least it was Friday.

          Ava had sat down at the Ravenclaw table to have a conversation with one of their clan. After discussing what she needed to concerning the previous assignments, she headed back to her own table. She passed the marauders along the way, catching Remus' eye and smiling she sat down to say hi. 

          "Survived, eh?" She gave Sirius a nudge that knocked him out of his daze. He turned to look at her, the sleep, or lack there of, apparent. He gave her a small smile anyways. 

          Lily walked into the dining hall with some friends. She spotted Ava and walked towards her. Ava laughed mentally at the look Lily had on her face, the look that was wondering why Ava would be here of all places. Before Lily reached them, Ava turned to James a playful smile playing at her lips. "I saw you jetting across the quad the other day. Cute."

          James looked at her for a moment, and then laughed with a small shrug. Lily walking up at this moment had a questioning look on her face. "What?"

          "Just conversing," Ava supplied. "Didn't know it was prohibited." She smiled innocently at her friend.

          "Hmph. This lot will get you in trouble." She mock glared around at the four. She turned back to Ava, "not that you need the help."

          James looked at Lily, having at least an excuse. "Why's that?" he raised his hand up to her as a hint to take it and sit down with them. She accepted.

          "Our little transfer student over here managed to lose the house quite a few handful of points over," she made a face, "sytherins."

          Ava shrugged. "It was worth it, the stupid twats." Ava's eyes went big as she raised a hand to her mouth embarrassed. She flushed a slight red. "Sorry."

          Lily was giving her a look. James and the rest just laughed. "We've all heard and said worse, especially about them, don't feel bad."

          "We all know they're horrible," Lily snapped, "but we don't need to contribute."

          "Guess I need to go clean more toilets. Maybe the fourth floor?" Ava teased her friend gently. Lily still glared at her, but finished by rolling her eyes.

          Lily hadn't been surprised when Ava had got detention for the garbage she had spouted. Lily, Ava could tell, had had a very proper upbringing. Ava on the other hand was a little more 'rough and tumble'. But nonetheless, they still got along. A little difference was good in a relationship. 

          "Yeah, you know what?" Ava said peeking down at her watch. "I think I'll go get started on that. See you all later." She hopped up and left the hall.

          "She was kidding I guess?" Peter spoke for the first time.

          Lily laughed. "Yes, she needed to stop by the library before her next class."

           "Me on the other hand? I would skip class in a heartbeat to clean the loos." Remus exaggerated. He gave a shrug. "But no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get detention."

          "That's because you have a baby face. So innocent, so cute." Lily reached over and pinched Remus' cheek. She noticed a definite silence as she sat back down. "Sirius? Cat got your tongue?"

          She looked over to find his arm propping him up, and dead to the world. Giggling she raised her finger to her lips in a 'shh' gesture. She got up and waved goodbye to them and headed for class.

          "You know, now that I think about it," James mused, "Sirius didn't come in last night did he?"

          "Don't think so." Remus agreed. Peter nodded. 

          Peter stood up and reached over and gave Sirius a swift tap, jarring him out of his sleep.  He sent a glare at his waker then glanced around looking disappointed. 

          "Class time." Remus said reaching over the table and yanking him up.  Sirius yawned. At least the day was closer to ending now that lunch was finished. 

          The day seemed to wear on for Sirius, not quite going as fast as he would have liked. But eventually he found himself at dinner again. This time, truly managing to be awake and alert this time. James was eating fast so he could finish and head out to practice. Remus had an opened book in his lap. Peter seemed to be looking around randomly at the rest of the students. 

          "You're going to chunder all that darting around up there." Sirius eyed James' vigor at eating, only slightly disgusted.

          "Haven't before." James said between mouthfuls. With two more bites he was gone and out the door, broom in hand. 

          Remus headed of to the library after dinner, accompanied by a very lovely Ravenclaw. Sirius asked Peter if he was in the mood for a prank or two. With a noncommittal response, Sirius dragged him off to go find some fun. 

*(~)*(~)*

          The morning of Hogsmeade had finally arrived. Sirius could never understand why they didn't have them more often. What was the point of only a few trips when the village was right down the way? He took each opportunity when he could, lest there be detention involved. He saw Lily and James heading out the door together, and almost choked on the budding romance of it all. The rest of the marauders gave each other a silent nod and went off to find some feminine amusement and company. 

          After five years of authorized visiting the small village, it got old and if not extremely boring. It was old by the end of the first year he started going, legally. Of course the marauders had been before their third year. But something lacked in the tiny place now that he had been here so long.

          Sirius walked around, talking with friends and femmes. He felt like he had outgrown this place, even school. His feelings from the start of the year floated back to him. He was ready to move on. As much as the marauders were his brothers, more so than his own real brother, he needed to move on. It was getting past the point where he felt he wanted to move, now it elevated to a need. 

          Quietly, Sirius wandered past the outskirt of the village into the surrounding fields and woods. He had also spent much time here, a lot of it in dog form. As if it were a revelation, Sirius felt the urge to transfigure. Things were easier, feelings simpler when one was a dog. Seeing a little rabbit, he went on the chase. 

After flopping down in the grass, sprawled in the sun, tail-wagging Sirius enjoyed the peace.  He usually loved to be around people, very true to dog form. But he did have to admit it was nice not to always have to be 'on'. True, he did love the flirting and the hi-jinx, but everyone needed a holiday.

          Although he was used to being a dog a least a few nights every month, it was a nice break. He didn't go back to the school until late afternoon. Usually a late arrival on Sirius' part was due to a girl, even though this one wasn't, he just let everyone think so. It was early evening when he finally wandered into the common room. His face was still warm and glowing from his day off. It seemed to fit that he take a holiday after that horrid detention. 

          After dinner and a trip to the library, Sirius and Remus went through the castle to discuss upcoming hi-jinx. While Remus was not one to approve of the pranks, after seven years, Sirius could bounce ideas off him and get a slight nod or shake on his thoughts. Wandering through the halls they came across many desperate young girls in need of flirtation. Taking an odd way back to the commons, the two heard noises coming from a hall down the way. 

          "Hey!" Sirius quietly exclaimed, waving frantically for Remus to come listen. "It's Prongs and Evans!" he snickered.

          "C'mon mate, give them some privacy," Remus pulled him away and into the common room. 

*(~)*(~)*

          The next week went off went out a hitch. Saturday, the game against Slytherin, was fast approaching. James had been gone every night out on the pitch as were various member of the team, including second string. Friday night was loud in the house that night. While many people would usually be on some sort of date, they opted instead to stay for a party to rally the troops for tomorrow's big game. 

          Ava, not one for pep rallies, sat in a corner looking out the window. The weather was getting colder now, and she gave a small shudder. Lily came bouncing over.

          "C'mon Avie," She grabbed her arm to pull her up. "The fun's over here, and you're way over here. Let's go have some fun."

          Ava slipped her arm out of Lily's grasp, though smiling. "Just give me a bit longer. I want to finish this letter." She sort of lied but wasn't in the mood quite yet to be sociable. She was writing a letter to a friend back home, using it as an excuse to people watch for a while. Lily shrugged a danced away.

          Sirius saw the whole encounter and resisted the urge to grab that girl, toss her over his shoulder and make her have some fun. He gave her a few minutes, that seemed to creep by very slowly, and walked over to her. Sitting down in the chair next to her he just watched her waiting for her to acknowledge him. 

          "Yes?" she said, smiling, after a seconds of him staring.

          "You can't tell me that you don't like quidditch." Sirius said with a mock seriousness. Like anyone else around here, he loved the game, though granted he wasn't obsessed like James.

          "Yeah the game's great." She agreed.

          "But?" Sirius said eyeing her with an inquisitive look. 

          "But I'm one of those mellow fans."

          "'One of those', eh?" Sirius grinned at her words. She laughed too. He gave her an appraising look, and grabbed her hand. He stood up pulling her up with him. "Up, up. Lets go."

          She bit her lip in hesitance. He turned and gave her a look by narrowing his eyes and then continued along. He pulled her along lightly so that if she wanted to she could back out. To his delight she followed him willingly. When they got back over by the crowd he pulled her over to him to dance with when Heath picked up his guitar and started playing. 

          Lily bit her own lip trying to hold back the huge smile she had on her lips. She wasn't too successful, her smile obvious. She was happy that Sirius had pulled Ava over to join the fun. Lily couldn't really blame her for agreeing to go with Sirius and not Lily herself. Sometimes-not every time, but sometimes, a guy is more convincing than a friend, especially when it was Sirius. Lily laughed and joined along as James lured her to the makeshift dancing floor-a little bit of space cleared in the middle where the chairs had been pushed back. Overall, Gryffindor was ready to face Slytherin. 

**::Thanks everyone for the reviews! Thanks to all you who read and don't leave reviews I still love ya! I am hard at work trying to get this out quick. Contrary to tradition on fanfic.net I'm going to be posting like mad trying to get this story out of my brain by spring break. I know I will get distracted and wont get back to it if I don't. Besides, I love this story so much I just can't wait for you all to read it!! Keep on reading!!**


	6. Quidditch and Games

Sometime past midnight the party broke up. While there were a few scragglers off to bed much later, everyone made sure to be up in time to make it to the game after lunch. After lunch had come and gone, many students were to be found in the common room and their dormitories primping and prepping for the big game. Game time was still a bit off, but some people decided to leave early. Sirius, Remus and Peter were making their way towards the door when Sirius noticed Ava sitting in the chair in the corner, eyes glazed over while some guy was babbling at her. 

          Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder stopping him for a minute. He walked over to the guy, some sixth-year named Marcus? He couldn't really remember the prat's named and didn't really care. He looked at him and jerked his head to the side, telling the guy to get out of the seat and go away. Ava was still gazing unfocused out the window, occasionally nodding and mumbling a response. Sirius sat for a moment waiting her to notice that the idle prattle had stopped. Finally she did.

          Ava shook her head bringing her self out of her daze. She looked over to see why Marcus had stopped talking, not that it mattered. She practically jumped out of her chair to see Sirius sitting there. He gave her a toothy grin. "Hello."

          She gently rapped him on the shoulder. "You scared the life out of me."

          "Some how I doubt that," he sent her a wicked grin. "Besides, it looked like you could use some help."

          "I was just sitting here, minding my own business. Dying to be outside. Lily's up with the rest of the female population, save me, primping for the game. And I guess I looked in need of boredom. He comes over and talks my ears off. Have you seen them by the way?"

          "Yeah," Sirius grinned. "They're outside." He stood up and gestured towards the marauders waiting for him. "Come on, we're headed out now, you can come with us and meet up with Evans later."

          "Deal." Ava hopped up and ran over to Remus and Peter, Sirius walked up behind them and gestured grandly towards the door. 

"Let's go." He looked back at the rest of the poor male population waiting on their female friends and dates. He snickered and left.

They got almost out of the castle before Ava stopped. She gave them a sheepish grin, "gotta stop in," she gestured to the girls bathroom. "The ones up there were all busy, sorry. You guys can go ahead, thanks for getting me out though." She gave them each a genuine smile and went inside.

Peter's eyes went big. "Well, she's a girl, alright. Gotta use the bathroom now of all times. Like there aren't some down there."

Remus laughed. "Like those wouldn't be full too. You know how they are down there. All wandering around in packs." He referred to the elusive species known as girls.

Sirius, a small smile on his lips, looked at Remus and gave him a small nod to the door. Remus smiling nodded back and grabbed Peter around the shoulders, "C'mon mate. Since you're in such a hurry. We'll get you that seat."

Sirius leaned up against the wall, one foot up for support. He crossed his arms as he prepared himself for a long wait. But, to his surprise, Ava was out shortly. She didn't seem to notice him and walked towards the doors outside. 

Sirius walked up behind her, "That would be two in one day." He could have sworn she jumped five feet in the air. 

"Merlin!" she put her hand on her chest, taking a few gasps of air. "Yes, that would be two times you have scared me silly."

"Might be three yet." He grinned as they slowly walked towards the pitch. 

They walked along talking excessively as they did so. It was such a nice day there was no real reason to rush. Before they got to the stadium they stopped at a part of welcoming grass to sit and chat as they watched the rest of the houses heading up to the stands. Many people stopped to talk along the way before heading up to the stands. Lily told Ava she'd save her a seat, giving her a meaningful smile. Sirius didn't have to even wonder at the good faith of Remus to save him a seat.

Sirius and Ava talked some more before standing up to head in to the stadium. Sirius groaned inwardly as he saw a group of Slytherins walking up from behind Ava. He raised an eyebrow at them, "what?"

Ava turned around to see a face very similar to Sirius' if not slightly younger. The hair was cut shorter and spiky, giving the boy an angular looking face, his features severe. His eyes were such a dark brown they looked almost black. 

"Missed you at home big brother." He spoke with a voice that seemed tried to seem harsher than it actually was. "Well, that is to say I did, but I suppose mother and father didn't notice."

Sirius looked around unamused before meeting his brother's eyes. "They send you as their little messenger, Regulus? Or did Bellatrix plant it in your head?"

Regulus glared at him. "Narcissa says to tell Andromeda that she is welcome to stay with you." He gave Ava a look up and down before raising an eyebrow in question to Sirius. He walked off his following trailing after him. 

Ava's eyebrows were raised in question but didn't say anything. Families were funny things, she would know of all people. She remained quiet until Sirius spoke.

"Sorry about that, family…" he drifted off bitterly. "Regulus, he's, _was, _a decent guy at one point. But slytherins are poison."

Ava nodded awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "Yeah, well, I have a messed up family too."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius turned to her truly interested. He had trouble relating to the people in Gryffindor when it came to his family. No one ever really talked about. The only ones who truly knew the details of it were his marauders. "Droms and I are the only ones _not_ in Slytherin. She's a sweetie though."

"Andromeda?" Ava said the name as she tried to remember which girl that was. "Yes, I think I have talked to her. Fifth or sixth year? Yeah. Dark hair light eyes? I should have realized you were family. And, well the obvious 'Black' name."

"'The noble and most ancient house of Black.'" Sirius said with an edge and bitterness to his voice, mocking the very name. 

Ava's eyes grew, as she touched her hand to her mouth unaware. "Bellatrix is your cousin. Shit. And I said that stuff to you the other day. I'm sorry I-"

He cut her off with his hand. "It's okay. We might have some of the same blood and last name. But that's where the connections stop. She's –" he shook his head at a loss for words.

"Black," Ava shaking her head felt so stupid for not even thinking at the connections. There were quite a few Blacks at Hogwarts now that she thought about it. 

"Really," Sirius put his hands on her shoulder, staring into her eyes, "it's not a big deal. I don't even like them."

He looked around as the last bit of students walked in. He could hear the cheers of the crowd suggesting that the players were zooming around for a warm up.  

"So," Sirius testing the waters, "You don't get along with your family either?"

She looked uncomfortable, but still answered him. "There are definitely problems there, let's just say that."

"You can tell me, can't be any more screwed up than mine." Sirius smiled. "I live on my own now. Sometimes a meal and a warm bed at Potter's. Whole family's deatheaters or at least dabbling in the dark arts. Open book." He gestured with his arms out. He really didn't talk that much with any one about his family, but he felt comfortable with this girl. He wanted her to open up to him. "I'm either related to half this school, or have dated the other half." He tried to lighten her up.

"I'll tell you some day okay?" She smiled back at him. "I know I said I was a mellow fan, but we're missing the game!"

"Well than, by all means." He held his arm out to her. She took it and they headed up to their seats.

"I have been converted just for this game, let me warn you." Ava looked over at Sirius as they climbed the many flights of stairs, the cheers getting louder. "Today I am a loud-and-proud-all-for-Gryffindor-jumping-up-and-down-in-the-stands fan. Slytherin…" She drifted off but she had a huge smile on her face as she shook her head negatively at them. She gave him the thumbs down sign.

"Hah! So you aren't mellow, you liar!" Sirius laughed with her. He couldn't help but be euphoric over her loyalty to him over the whole Slytherin debacle. 

As they got to the top of the stands, Ava spotted Lily waving at her. She gave Sirius' arm a gentle squeeze and shot him a smile before going off to sit with her friends. Sirius' eyes followed her before going to sit with his crew. They always sat in the same spot. He sat down and cheered for the team as the game continued already in progress.

The Gryffindor victory party carried well into the night. Sunday would not be an exception. James had started a tradition of bringing the snitch back with him after a win. He liked to watch it flutter around the room. Some people would see it clearly, thought not be able to keep track of it like he did, and others would only catch small glimpses of it. 

Even their Head of House was able to join them for a bit of fun. Though Professor Acrew was getting up in the years, he still managed to, on occasion, let loose and have a good time with his house. Things didn't get really rowdy until after he left. 

James watched the snitch fly around and visit other people. Keeping an eye on it he managed to converse with everyone quite well. The snitch, James had decided, had taken an appropriate liking to Lily. Using this as an excuse, he walked over to her. He smiled at Ava, catching his eye and finding some excuse to wander off. He could see one of the many reasons Sirius was head over heels for this girl. James laughed at the fact that Sirius would completely deny it. 'Just friends' and all. 

          "What are you laughing at, Potter?" Lily eyed him suspiciously.

          "Oh, C'mon Evans," James smiled innocently at her. "You let me take you out, can't we move on to first names?"

          "You just called me Evans," she pointed out.

          "Just waiting for permission is all." His eyes sparkled at her. "Lily?"

          "James?" Lily tested it out. Inside she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She held her muscles at the urge to smile.

          James mentally smiled as the snitch fluttered behind her red mane. He gave her a brilliant smile as he slowly reached behind her. Taking his time, he finally slipped his fingers around the snitch. He left his hand slightly behind her ear.

          "Going to pull a quarter out?" Lily cynically bantered. James didn't say anything as he revealed the snitch in his hand. Her eyes grew as she looked down at it. She had never had an official game snitch to hold in her hands. He took her hand in his as he set the snitch in it. His fingers placed on it in a way that held on to it but didn't hinder its wings. She took it from him carefully.

          He delighted in the way she marveled at it. He just watched her watch it for some time. Devon, a fellow seventh year, wandered over to the two. 

          "That is so sweet," She put her hand on James' shoulder. "Giving your girlfriend the snitch." She smiled at them both and wandered back off, oblivious to the two blushing frantically.

          They looked at each other. James raised an eyebrow at her in gentle curiosity, wondering what she thought of that. Lily met his eyes and smiled shyly looking away after a minute. She looked back at him to see he was still gazing at her. She raised her eyebrows together at him, smiling and with a deep breath she gave a slight nod. 

          James crowed as he took a big step towards her and swooped her up in his arms, the two of them laughing. The whole room broke into cheers and clapping. The two smiled at each other and the rest of the house. 

          Devon pointed at herself, "That was me, I was the final straw that broke that camel's back."

 Remus laughed as he wrapped an arm around her. It was good to finally see James and Lily _finally_ together. The whole house saw it coming but had patiently waited on the side lines.

          Ava, across the room talking with Heath, holding his guitar as he showed her chords, looked up at the new couple. She laughed with a smile as she looked over at Remus, who met her eyes and gave a look upwards and a gesture with his free arm, mouthing the words "thank you" to the powers that be above.  

She looked over and saw Peter and Sirius grinning at their love struck friend that was James. Sirius looked over at her, not having to say anything at all, he simply smiled. She held his eyes for a moment than turned back to Heath, looking down at he guitar while she tried out a chord. James took Lily face in his hand as he planted a kiss gently on her lips, moving up and kissing her forehead lightly. 

Gryffindors, it was said, knew how to have fun.

::Aw, how sweet. Those two love birds finally getting together. And our Avie and Siri bonding! Woo Hoo!! 

Nik: You're the best!

The all mighty and powerful*M: it's going to get better too!!

Seiko: Thanks! I'm writing fast!


	7. Letters from home

Finishing a truly boring period of Herbology, Sirius accompanied Celeste out to the courtyard before her next hour. The remaining beautiful days were numbered. Only having a handful of minutes before their next class, Sirius had wanted a break from the stuffy classrooms, dragging Celeste along for company. 

Celeste walked under a big tree that supplied as a good backrest, though slightly bumpy. Sirius stood with his arm up against it looking down at her as she sat. He looked around and felt her grab his hand and yank him down. His hand snapped up at the might of her pull. Sirius' eyes went big as he saw someone up in the tree, not but ten feet above him. He looked back over at Celeste his mind racing.

 "Won't you be a dear and save me a seat in Charms?" he asked her politely, giving her a charming smile. "I need to make a quick dash to the library where I left my book so I'll be a tad late."

"Of course, Sirius." She batted her eyes with a giggle and ran off to class. 

Sirius waited until he knew she had gone and looked up again. There sat Ava sitting on a sturdy branch, her back against the trunk of the tree, her knees tucked up. She had her head down against her crossed arms barced on her knees when he noticed her, now she was looking down at him red faced. 

Sirius reached his arm up and jumped up to a division of the trunk at four and a half feet. Very squirrel like, he hopped up to another parting of the trunk further up almost level with Ava. He sat down somewhat comfortably, and looked concernedly at her. 

"I know I don't need to ask if there's something wrong," he stated the obvious. "But I'll listen if you need to talk to someone."

She didn't say anything. However, he wasn't going to leave her like this so he waited. Class had definitely begun by the time she looked at him. Sighing with frustration she looked mentally disorganized. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her eyes were still red. 

Sirius reached over and put his hand on her arm, trying to give her comforting gesture. She looked down at his hand and back over at him. He could see raw pain in her eyes. She looked away again and buried her head in her arms. Had Sirius not been so concerned over her it might have been funny the way she way tightly curled up on the branch. On an impulse, he jumped back down to the first trunk seperation. Two feet firmly planted and one arm wrapped around the trunk that she leaned against further up he raised his arm up to her. Since she didn't look up he gave her a gentle tap, jolting her to attention. She looked down confused at him. 

"C'mon, take it." Sirius urged her. "I won't let anything happen to you." She paused. "You need to get out of this tree and walk around, it'll be good for you, trust me."

She slowly reached her down to his. He simply held her hand for a moment. Giving it a squeeze, he gave her arm a tender pull, hinting at her to get up. "C'mon, just a gentle leap, I won't hurt you I promise."

She knew he was right; it didn't do any good to hide up here. Not that she was, she just wanted some privacy, and it had been so nice out. She turned to her legs hung over to one side of the tree, with a intake of breath she slid off the tree. The moment she did this, still holding her hand, Sirius' arm stiffened as he yanked his own hand up taking the impact of her landing, her feet hitting the ground with a soft thump. With a nimble hop down he was by her side. 

He let go of her hand despite his second thoughts. He jerked his head to the side, indicating a walk. She walked with him quietly still not ready to talk, but he didn't mind. Charms wasn't the highlight of his day anyways. As they got further away, she turned to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said quietly. He fought the urge to ask her why he'd she'd be sorry but figured she'd talk in her own time. And she did. 

"I guess you're wondering why I was up there of all places?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not going to ask." He told her honestly. "You can tell me whatever you want, or not tell me anything at all. I just thought you could use some company."

Now a good distance from the school she looked back at it. They were over looking the lake. She hadn't meant to skip class but didn't feel like going after what had happened. It wasn't that far away she told herself. Turning back around to look at him, she sat down on the grass. He took her cue and sat down next to her, but facing towards her while she looked off to the lake.

"I got a letter from home." She said simply. Sirius simply nodded. Looking at him, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about this."

"I want to hear about what's making you upset," he said truthfully. He wanted to hug her and tell her that what ever was bugging her would be okay. But he knew things weren't that easy.

"Thanks," she gave him a small smile. She took a deep breath. "The other day I sent a friend back home a letter. I told her about what it was like up here, all the new things I had done and learned."

"She sent a letter back today. She didn't say anything to what I had told her. She only really had bad news for me." She shook her head. "I guess I should start further back than that." She sighed.

"Before I came here this semester, I broke up with my boyfriend, Cain, in the summer. Well, actually, he dumped me. We had been together for a few years off and on and this was the final off. Things were never right between us. It was a three-month relationship that went on way too long. 

"I fell hard for him." Ava said quietly. Sirius swallowed hard at this, but still patiently listened. "Every time we broke up. I thought I was ok to move on.  I told him I didn't want to see him again because it would be too painful to know what he was doing and up to. But he would come back and tell me how much he had missed me and how sorry he was. I'd believe him. I didn't know if it was right, but I felt so much for him that I went with my first instinct. I loved him and wanted to be with him so I'd put up with every thing he'd put me through.

"I didn't care that he didn't get me a birthday gift, Christmas gift, whatever. All I wanted was him. For him to love me. Which I guess he did for his own part, I'm not sure. He hurt me though, badly." She paused as her tears came spilling out.

"I'll kill him," Sirius said quietly.

"Mentally," Ava said quickly, she didn't want Sirius to get the wrong idea. "I didn't notice it as much then as I do now. I was never good enough.  Never pretty enough. I never did the right things, do or say the right things. It didn't help that he was a muggle. Always wondering why I had to go to boarding school. He never understood."

Sirius heart was bleeding for her. It was so painful to hear, he couldn't imagine himself going through the emotional turmoil. He could feel the way her heart ached. He knew she must have been talking straight from the heart as she repeated herself in various ways. 

"Every time I thought I had had enough, he would say something or do something to make me think it was all worth it. I thought that all that pain was worth it for those few times he would love on me, or tell me something nice, or we might get to spend time together. 

"I was so stupid." She was angry with herself. "I thought love was something. I was willing to go through hell and then to find out it wasn't really worth it?"

She shook her head again. "I haven't even got to the worst part yet. I thought I was doing ok. I came here and thought I got away. Not that I didn't come for me, it was just a bonus that he was out of my head. The feelings have dulled, all dulled now."

As she said the words Sirius felt like she had hit the target with her words. She looked dull. Her eyes had a deaden look to them. Not the usual gleam he loved and was used to seeing.

"I am over him, for the most part. But leading to this blasted letter." She held it in her hand. She was pulling herself out of her frailty. Her words were stronger now that she had bared her soul and got her pain off her chest.  "It hit me hard and unaware."

"He's married." She said shortly, her eyes unfocused. Sirius let this sink in. He hadn't thought that this is what she had been leading up to. He was worried that she had found out that this guy had cheated on her at some point before, or wanted her back, something else. Well, when he first found her he thought it was bad news from home. She said she would tell him about her family sometime. Guess this wasn't it. 

But married? He couldn't imagine being married. She must have seen the look on his face, because she seemed to answer his question. "He _was_ a bit older than me. But I didn't think I'd be that easy to get over." Her voice quivered as the tears came streaming down. 

Sirius wondered in the back of his head where girls found the liquid for all these tears. But he reached over and held her in his arms. "You're not, believe me." He wanted to tell her, but couldn't find the voice. 

She was right that night they had had that big fight. She hadn't needed him hitting on her. She needed a friend. While yes she had plenty more, the point was that she didn't need a date. He grimaced at what he had said to her that night. It felt like he had been hit in the gut when he realized what he had said to her and what it had meant to her. 

Ava felt him slightly shudder. She pulled away from him and looked in to his blue eyes. Trying to rub away the tears and the redness in hers. "I am so sorry. I made you miss class, listen to my sob story, and got you soaked." She tried to brush off her moments of weakness. She dusted off his robe. But Sirius stopped her.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for anything you do. You didn't make me do anything." He smiled at her. "And you are worth it."

"Worth what?" she looked at him confused. She hadn't said the word worth.

"Worth anything." Sirius brushed her hair back from her face, smoothing it behind her. "Just because some guy screwed up doesn't mean it is your fault. He didn't know what he had."

She looked away self-consciously. She wasn't used to hearing these things. Cain had never ever complimented her. And if he had, they had been backhand or far and so few between. And here Sirius was dealing them out like they were chocolate frogs. 

"You are going to go on and doing amazing things," he turned her head back around to look at him. 

"Thank you for being so sweet." She smiled gently, "But you don't have to do that. I'm not looking for compliments."

"And I'm not looking to get anywhere by giving them." Sirius told her the truth. "Besides, what makes you think they're not true?" He hopped up and pulled her up next to him. He wanted to make her feel better. The only way he knew how to do that was to have a good time. "Recall dancing with me the other night? That wasn't so bad."

He pulled her close and hummed some random song in for her as he led her in small dance. Hearing her laugh made him feel much better. Now he knew she did too. He sung in her ear. "Let me serenade you."

After a few minutes he could hear the bells ringing softly in the background signify lunch. He took her hand and jerked his head back towards the school. "C'mon, lunch. Now that we have our Ava back."

She laughed and followed him back towards the yard. Sirius, although it was difficult, controlled his anger at this guy. How could someone so sweet not believe herself to be? It was that bastard's fault. She had apologized for everything not thinking she was any good. For someone so independent, it was obvious that she had been very hurt and burned by this guy. Part of Sirius wanted to meet this guy; the other part of him didn't, for Cain's health and Ava's. Before they walked into the dining hall she stopped him, he turned to look back at her. She gave him a hug. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything. Listening is easy _and_ free."

"Thanks for being a friend." She walked into the hall leaving him out in the hallway. He followed her in, smiling and shaking his head.

"Siri-us Bl-ack!" He heard Celeste coming up from behind him. "I go through all the trouble to save you a seat, which mind you, other guys would have plenty happy to have. And you don't show up?" she had her hands on her hips.

"Something came up," he shrugged. Ava had stopped and was looking behind her at Celeste's outburst. Sirius slipped an arm around Celeste walking her past Ava, who Celeste didn't notice at all. "Let me make my apologies over lunch." He shot a look back at Ava asking if she was ok for him to leave. She nodded with a smile at him.

Ava sighed as she felt a big burden lifted off her. She felt like this had been pressing on her. Since reading the letter this morning, she had felt awful. Sirius had gone out of his way to make her feel better. She was grateful for his generosity. He was turning into quite more of a friend that she herself had ever expected. She thought back to her words that night some time ago. He must have taken them to heart. He _had_ apologized for the way he had acted that night, on the way back to the castle. He was turning out to be a good friend after all. 


	8. Birds of a Feather

Devon had had a brilliant idea, or so she had claimed. She rounded up the girls and asked what they were doing for Christmas. While some mentioned staying at the school, most mentioned going home. Devon had decided since it was their last year, they needed to have a ball. They had occasionally, on special events, had Yule balls, and Devon had decided that this was the perfect time. She created a petition and headed off to see Dumbledore. 

It seemed a while yet till Christmas, but Devon said they had to be prepared. Lily seemed excited at the thought of a dance. It had been a few years she told Ava. Most of the girls decided that if there was to be a dance than that was cause to stay over the holidays. Ava said she would have been staying anyways.

On a night that the wind and rain seemed to meet at just the right time to make the weather particularly nasty, Ava sat in front of the fire curled up with a book. Lily came over after a hard couple of hours of studying. She peeked over Ava's shoulder at the book she was reading.

"Birds?" Lily asked her, her brows raised in surprise. 

"Yeah," Ava shut the book and sat up to talk to Lily. "I have a project in Care of Magical Creatures."

"But birds?" Lily asked again, wondering at her friend's choice.

"I like birds," Ava defensively and stuck her tongue out at her. "Besides don't you have patrol?" 

Lily smiled a sweet smile at the thought of patrolling with James. With a glance at her watch she stood up. "You're right, ciao."

Ava laughed as her friend skipped out the door. Lily was quite happy with James. They had been doing well together so far. Remus walked up behind Ava, looking over her should very mush like Lily. "Birds?"

"I like birds!" she said in a tired loud voice.

Remus shrugged. "Well, whatever. They're not bad." He flopped down next to her. She rolled her eyes and threw her chair pillow at him. Catching it he tossed it back at her.  "Ornery."

"Better believe it," she teased him. "So what can I help you with?"

"What makes you think I'm here for something?" Remus looked false hurt. "Can't I visit one of my favorite femmes?"

"Yes, you can. But I see that look in your eyes, spill." 

Remus gave her a sly smile, but stood up. "I think I'll have to come back and talk when you're not quite so suspicious."

Ava laughed at him as he walked off. He heard her laughter and looked back at her with smile as he pretended not to know why she was amused. Ava smiled as he socialized across the room. Just like Lily, he had needed a break from studying for his N.E.W.T.s. 

Devon came running in and threw herself into a chair next to Ava. Other girls seeing her come in rushed over to crowd around her to hear the news. Ava dropped her book as Isobel took the last remaining spot near Devon, in Ava's lap. They all waited patiently while Devon sat with an indiscernible look on her face. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out again, Devon looked around at the surrounding girls. Instead of giving an answer she just squealed in delight. The rest of the girls followed suit. Ava, being an exception, covered her ears with her hands and looked at the girls like they were crazy. Isobel hopped up and down on her lap.

While some groaned at the thought of the dance, the rest of the guys in room shrugged as the mentally made the choice to stay for the holidays. The girls dispersed quickly chatting with one another making plans, and talking about obviously needing to stay now.

Ava just laughed as they went back to what they were doing. Devon was leaning back against her chair looking exhausted from all her hard work. "Did you see Lily?"

Devon sat up. "Yeah I saw her on the way in and told her. She seemed excited. So who do you want to go with, Altair?"

"Hadn't really thought about it," Ava told her truthfully. She hadn't given to much consideration to the dance.

"Well, you better get one quick, before the good ones are gone." With the Devon got up and went to be girly with the rest of the hens upstairs in the dormitory.

Ava frowned at what Devon had said. The good ones? That was a terrible thing for her to say. Like there were people who were too ugly or not good enough to go with. This is why she wasn't excited about the dance, stupid girly shite like that. She rolled her eyes in contempt. 

Two fourth year girls walked by, chattering about staying since the seniors had worked out the dance. Devon had barely told them half an hour ago and people were already obsessed with the idea. "It's a good thing Hogsmeade is this weekend. I so need a new robe. Did you see that cute magenta number in the shop…" they kept gossiping as they got out of earshot, babbling away.

Ava's eyes lit up at what they had said, but for completely different reasons. If this weekend was Hogsmeade, she could use the land behind the village to bird watch to finish her project. Smiling she headed up to bed for an early night. 

*(~)*(~)*

          Saturday came but brought a chilling wind with it. The sun still shone and didn't make for a completely terrible day. Ava headed out the door with Lily telling her she would meet her later at the Three Broomsticks for a drink after she was done with her project. 

          They walked along and waited for Filch to glare at them all and give them the traditional lectures. On the way out, Ava spotted Remus ahead of them and quietly snuck up on him. Sirius saw Ava coming out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. Remus and she had an undeclared war going on. Ava reached up and tickled the back of Remus' neck slightly with her nail so as to lightly touch him. He shivered and turned around grinning because he knew who it was. He reached and grabbed her at the waist tickling her. 

          Lily walked up and James slid his arm around her. They watched as Ava laughing so hard begged him to stop, giving up her defense. He stopped giving her a 'that should teach you' look with a sly smile. Sirius grinned at Ava's ease with them. She had certainly grown to feel comfortable with them, especially after the way she had felt about guys.

          James and Lily managed to wander off together. Although Ava caught this, she let it go. She looked at the scenery behind the houses and shops. She turned around to look at the boys. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go see the scenic sites."

          Remus laughed as he lunged toward her threatening to tickle her again. She leapt back, realizing he was kidding she broke in to laughter. Remus walked off laughing too. Sirius turned towards her, "what are you going to do out there?"

          "Oh, a magical creatures task. I figured there'd be something interesting back there." 

          "Yeah there is, what are you looking for?" he tilted his head in interest. Peter stood there awkwardly.

          "Birds." She told him. "You know it well?"

          "Yeah, actually, want me to show you around." It seemed like a silly thing to ask, but that didn't stop him. There _were_ interesting things back there. Birds he wasn't sure about but they'd see. They walked off together, leaving Peter alone. Shrugging he walked off to find something to do.

          "So what's your project?" Sirius asked her as the walked in a field behind a house. He turned to look at her and saw the way the sun danced on her hair. A cold wind went shooting by them bringing him back to attention.

          "Birds," she repeated. She shrugged. "I have a thing for birds."

          "Of course, Altair." He smiled at her as the walked along. It was almost a nice day. He smiled as he remembered his past excursion out and around in dog form. He tried not to frown at the thought that she didn't know about that. She didn't know that about him. Maybe one day…"So, Ava, tell me something random about yourself." 

          Ava stopped, the sun shone on her face as she faintly squinted at him, the wind whipped her hair around. "You've never called me that. Ava, I mean, by my first name."

          Sirius sent her a devilish handsome smile. " I _am_ sort of partial to Altair I admit."

          "Oh, well ok. I'll just stick with Black than." He sent her a pretend glare. They started walking again. 

          "Ava," he nodded at her. "You didn't tell me anything yet."

          Laughing she tossed her head side to side lightly, going through things in her mind trying to find a interesting piece of her to tell him about.  "Ok how about this, I am one of the few girls you'll find muggle, wizarding, or halvesie," she referred to half muggle and half wizarding families, "that restored her own Austin Healey. '67 3000."

          Sirius didn't know much about muggle cars, but he did know that that was a decent piece of transportation. He nodded in appreciation. "How'd you do that?"

          "Well, I restored friends cars, did odd jobs stuff like that for money. Bought a shoddy car and worked on it little by little. My dad taught me about cars before…" she caught herself. She looked away uncomfortably. She tried to look interestedly around for some birds.

          "You did say you'd tell me about your family someday." Sirius touched on the subject. "I told you about mine."

          "True."

          Sirius waited. He wasn't going to pressure her about her family, but he did wonder. He had told her about his and that had been hard. They walked in to the woods still looking around for some creature life. Just when he didn't think she was going to talk about it, she sighed and looked at him turning him towards her.

          "You're right, fair's fair. I told you I'm half and half right?" he nodded. He figured this might be going in the traditional halvesie way. The father finds out that the mother is a witch and leaves her to raise the kid on her own. He listened patiently anyway.

          "My father was a wizard, my mum not. They met and fell in love, had a one night stand," she gestured helplessly, "I have heard it both ways from various family members. But anyway, she became pregnant and he told her that he was a wizard. She was slightly if not hugely freaked out by this. He also told her that his son would be going to a wizarding school. As soon as she had me she left us, leaving me in his care.

          "Not only was he disappointed at her leaving, he wanted a son. So I was a big disappointment, but he dealt with it. Which, I guess he raised me well enough for the most part. But things went down hill from the moment I was born. He started drinking after she left. It only started out small. His mother moved in with us to help care for me.

          She would talk for a little bit and walk on. Sirius walked next to her, listening but not looking at her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "On his good days we would get along sufficiently enough. He taught me all about cars, quidditch, other traditionally male subject matter. I guess that's why I'm not as giggly and fluffy as most girls. But, anyway, after I turned eleven and headed off to school he hit the bottle hard.

          "Every year I came back it got worse. That's why I started working, getting money, just to be out of the house. I would work on my car when I was home for the summer or winter breaks, even if it was blizzardy and freezing out. He just sat inside never moved. His mother would mostly look after him instead of me. He needed it more.

          She paused. She looked around some. Sirius thought she might be done, but didn't know what to say. "She died the summer before my sixth year. This pushed him over the top. He wanted other people to hurt as much as he did. I was the only one around. He sold my car out from under me, and gave my eagle away to a charity or owl post or something. 

 "As I was leaving for my sixth year, he told me not to bother coming back. I figured he was just hurt over his loss of his mother," she paused, "notice how I don't call her my grandmother, she really wasn't. But I came home that- last- Christmas and he hadn't changed. He still didn't want me there or anything to do with me and sent me on my way. Just like you, I guess, I stayed with friends for a few days, Isobel, the sweetheart, took me in for a few nights.

"I eventually made it back to school. I remembered hearing something about this exchange program and talked with my professors about it. They didn't know my situation but thought I was a good candidate. So I told them I would send my dad the papers, but I forged his signature. Didn't have any place to go back to or reason for that matter. This summer though I stayed with Cain some. He didn't like it though, the fact that I was leaving either. That's probably another contributing factor to our break. So somehow or another I made it here, and here I am." She finished up her story with a shrug.

Sirius was at a true loss for words. He wasn't expecting anything like that. He figured she had had a rough life, many did. But he felt like he did when she told him about Cain. He didn't pity her, but felt compassion towards her. She was truly amazing to have gone through what she had and still be such an incredible person. She wasn't crying though this time. He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

          "Not as harsh as yours, I know," she said gently, her look shy, "but I don't like to tell people about my family problems, they just don't understand."

          "I do," he gave her a hug.

          "I know," she laid her head on his shoulder. After a minute he let go of her. Embarrassed, she scrabbled around for something to say.  "So let's find some birds."

          "Well, I know why you like birds. Just like I like dogs." He grinned at her. She smiled at him, he did seem to understand there was something in a name. "Even had an eagle, eh?"

          She had loved her eagle and had been heartbroken when her father had given it away. It felt like he gave away a piece of her. On an impulse she told Sirius that. He looked empathetic. 

          "How's your dad now?" he asked gently.

          "Don't know, don't care." She said bluntly. "Probably committed suicide by now." She looked at him to see him looking slightly shocked. "Sorry if that sounds cruel, but things got rough between us." 

          "Been there too." He identify with that. Cruel was the synonym for Black. 

          "You know, Lily was telling me about her family one day." Ava said distractedly. She was gazing at a bird she had found and was writing in a notebook she was carrying.  "They sound nice, her parents. Her sister, well that might be another story, I don't know."

          "James has a nice family too." Sirius nodded.

          "So, I told you I like mechanics." She said, changing the subject entirely. Sirius was welcomed it. "I'm think about going into it after school. Maybe muggle university or something. I don't know yet. I just want to get out there and do something interesting. I thought about not coming out here and just getting a job as a mechanic. But I'd like to add some wizarding to my work. Like those wizards who have flying cars."

          "Funny you say that," Sirius pointed at a bird. "I didn't want to come back this year, but felt like I might as well tough out one more year."

          "Oh yeah?" she laughed because she had thought of dropping out after her sixth year, not having anything. 

       They talked for a while more and wandered back into the village to meet Lily and James for drinks. It was weird how they both thought the same thing about each other and their families. Ava and Sirius both felt that the other one truly understood what they went through. That was not a commonality at Hogwarts. 


	9. Deals and Dates

          Elsewhere in the village, darkness crept. Peter wandered around unaware as a pair of Slytherins watched him. Peter made polite conversation with the people he ran into, but seemed slightly lost by himself. Unaware of the trouble, he wandered down a side alley as a shortcut. The two Slytherins walked up behind him, hearing the voices, he turned. 

          "Rodolphus? Rabastan?" The Lestrange brothers. He tried not to sound as scared as he was. "What do you want?"

          "We want to talk to you, Pettigrew." The taller Rodolphus growled.

          "Yes, talk," Rabastan agreed, in a low snarl. 

          Peter felt terribly insecure, but managed to keep his composure.  He glared at them. "Why would I talk to you?"

          "Because you have no one else, " sneered one of them, who kept exchanging places. "We know you don't fit in." 

          "Yes, you do look awkward with that," Rodolphus groped for a word, "lot."

          "They are obviously busy." Peter growled back at them. "I'm not some pet they have to look after and care on."

          "Oh, but you are." Rabastan traded places with his brother. "You are not in their league-"

          "Whatever that may be" His brother snickering cut in.

          "-There are better uses for you." And they walked off in the shadows. Peter shivered at the encounter. 

          He walked out of the alley petrified. Unaware he bumped right into Lily and James. He jolted to a stop and swallowed down whatever was running through his head as he tried to act like nothing had happened to him. 

          "Hey, mate, we were just head for a drink. Join us." James put his arm across Peter's shoulders. Peter didn't refuse but felt uncomfortable. 

          They walked in and Lily saw that Sirius, Remus, nor Ava were there yet. She went and found her own seat while James went to go get a drink with Peter. After a while the three came in together laughing. Lily smiled at Ava's friendship with the two. She hadn't figured the personalities to click, yet they all did. Ava had told her a little bit why she didn't trust many guys, but she seemed to get along with the marauders oddly enough. They saw her and walked over.

          James came back with a drink for Lily, smiling as he saw her company. Remus and Sirius both stood up, asking if Ava wanted anything, just a water she told them. They headed off to the bar. Lily sipped her butterbeer as they all talked. Half way through she stood up and grabbed Ava by the arm, telling her they were going to the bathroom.

          "What?" Ava asked her searching her friend for madness. Lily gave her friend a goofy grin.

          "I have to show you the robe I saw in the window!  It will be perfect for the ball. I know James and I are together but he asked me anyway, isn't that sweet?" Lily babbled on and on.

          Ava tried to pay attention, but somehow couldn't help getting dazed. She finally interrupted Lily. "Did you come in here to use the bathroom?"

          "Oh yeah," Lily turned and went into one of the stalls, still talking. Ava walked over to the mirrors and splashed some water on her face.  After a flush, a familiar looking girl walked out of the stall next to Lily's and over to wash her hands. Seeing Ava she turned on a bright smile.

          "I was just about to go find you!" Ana squealed at her. "I have been looking for you all day."

          Ava just looked at her surprised. "Here I am."

          "I know you're just the girl to help me, I mean, you have to be, because if you can't who can?" she babbled on similar to Lily. Ava wondered if there was something in the water at the way the girls were going crazy lately. Stupid ball.

           "What do you think I can do for you," Ava asked her, cutting through all the girls chatter.

          "Oh, sorry, "she giggled. "I know you are good friends with Sirius, I was wondering if you could talk to him."

          "About what?" Ava grew frustrated at the girl's ditziness.

          "The dance silly."

          "What about it, you are going to have to be a bit more clear." Ava was becoming impatient with her.

          "I want to go with him, and since you're such good friends, maybe you could feel him out for me. I mean, see what he thinks about me? If he likes me?"

          "Sirius likes every girl." She said bluntly.

          "Yeah but can't you suggest that I'd be good for him."

          Ava doubted that seriously. She actually felt very odd at picturing Sirius with this girl. She was definitely not right for him. "I'll see, but I can't make any promises." This girl wouldn't make it to Sirius Ava thought as she watched Ana bounce out the door.

          "Lily" she growled at her to hurry up. Ava stood at the mirror coming up with the numerous reasons Ana wasn't right for Sirius. The main point that came popping up was the fact she couldn't ask him herself. Sirius would never go with someone who couldn't be upfront enough to ask him herself. 

          Lily finally wandered out of the stall, still talking. They made their way back to the table, Ava's eyes all but glazed over now. The boys hearing what Lily was talking about made conversation with one another, abandoning Ava to the girlishness that was overcoming Lily. 

          Finally, after seeing Ava almost fall into water out of boredom, her eyes dulled by Lily constant chattering, James took pity on Ava and took Lily by the arm, listening to her talk and walked with her back to the castle. Ava almost feel off of her stool in relief. "This ball is craziness!"

          Remus laughed as he patted her on the back and left with Peter to go talk to the girls that bought them drinks across the room. Sirius declined and said he was headed back to the castle soon to rescue James from his mistake of taking on Lily by himself. He sat talking with Ava for a little before they headed back out side. 

          Once they were walking back to the castle, Ava couldn't help but think of what Ana had said to her. Although she didn't see it happening, she said she would see about it. So she, much to her disbelief, brought up the ball. "So thought about who you're going to take to the dance?" Ava asked Sirius trying to seem random.

          Surprised, he shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it. Thought you were tired of it already."

          She laughed. "That's what I said to Devon. She's been breathing down my neck about getting a 'good one'" her fingers gestured quotations. "But yeah I am tired of it."

          He looked sideways at her. 'Then why bring it up' he seemed to ask her. She leveled with him.

          "I ran into someone who wants to go with you, but is too shy to ask."

          "Ah." Sirius nodded. It made sense, he couldn't see Ava bringing up the subject unless she had a reason. "Who?"

          "I shouldn't say. But I will say she's not right for you. I mean, she couldn't even approach you herself?" Ava waved her hands at the stupidity of it.

          Sirius laughed. "So who is right for me?"

          Ava considered this. She didn't know who _was_ right for him, but she knew who wasn't. "I'll find you the right girl."

          Sirius looked at her in surprise. She was even surprised herself at her suggestion. "You wont have to worry, I'll just bounce some names off of you and you can pick."

          He smiled, "alright."

          "Deal" both said and they shook hands. 

          "Hmm, how about Lori, she's a dish." She picked a girl she liked at random.

          "Dated her. She with Heath now anyway."

          "Nicole?"

          "Dated in fifth year. Pissed her off because I spent more time with the boys."

          "Geez, you were right when you said you were either related or dated." Ava went through girls in her mind.  "Isobel's going after William. Raquel's a bit of a snob. Julia can't pick one guy long enough to dance. Ana, well Ana's not right, neither is Carly, Jolene…"

          Sirius stared in wonder at her. She was serious about this. He felt a certain happiness at her concern for him finding the right date. But felt slightly off for some reason he couldn't quite place his finger on.

          "Wow, you probably think I'm awful. All these things I'm saying about my friends." She gave him an embarrassed look.

          "Nah, just looking out for my best interest is all." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laughed.

          "What about Tishey in Hufflepuff, or Christine in Ravenclaw?" She tried some more.

          "Dated, dated." He smiled his own embarrassed sheepish smile. She laughed.

          "Well, I guess it doesn't have to be today. But I'll let you know when I find her." 

          "Well, ok." Sirius, giving her a look implying she had a deadline, joked with her.

          They reached the Castle and made their way to the house room. Upon entering they found James on his side on the couch in a daze. Lily was talking to a girl who sat in the chair next to her.

          "Ok, you get him, I'm going in." Ava looked at Sirius with a pained expression on her face. The way James saved her from the past hour's talk was really sweet, she could at least do the same for him. So she jarred him back to consciousness and tilted her head in Sirius direction. James looked over to see his friend waiting for him and slowly stood up, Lily still completely unaware. James gave Ava a small squeeze on the shoulder before walking over to Sirius who then turned and they both left the room. Ava sat back taking James' seat, steeling herself for what was ahead.

::

Fallenistari- yes definitely a Sirius fan. I have to write down my ideas or they won't leave me alone, run with them for my own peace of mind. I guess you like it…So thanks.

Marieke-Sirius _is _ amazing. Very fun too.


	10. Right and Perfect

To her surprise, Ava spent quite some time thinking over the right date for Sirius. Not that she would admit it, but she felt that he couldn't go with just anyone. His date would have to be laid-back and okay with him flirting and dancing with other girls. But still not someone he would get bored with. She had to put up with his fun unpredictable personality too. The days drew closer to the dance as she went through every girl of an appropriate age at school. Or at least she felt like she had, about ten times.

          "So who's it going to be?" Sirius asked her at lunch one day. He hadn't brought it up and just waited for her to decide whom he should take. He didn't really mind at all that she took the task upon herself. It just meant he didn't have to worry about it. And if he didn't like who she had picked, he didn't have to go with her. 

          "Haven't found her yet." She smiled with a sardonic laugh at herself. "You might be out of luck."

          "Luck's my middle name," Sirius grinned wickedly at her. Her only response was a roll of the eyes.

          "I thought it was Lee," Peter joked, "Sirius Lee Black, get it?"

          Ava laughed at his corniness. She really did wonder what Sirius middle name was. She couldn't picture him with one. He was probably one of those kids simply without a middle name. "How about someone younger?"

          "Well, you already mentioned most of the girls in the whole bloody school," he teased her. "But I do have standards. Yeah, ha ha," he faked amusement at her exaggerated surprise at the fact that he had standards. "I don't go for kids or tots, fifth year or above. Preferably sixth and above, but there are some nice little numbers in that year, hitting consent age and all."

          Ava sighed. That made her job harder. But that was the age limit she was limiting herself to for him anyways. Anything below that was, erm, not right. She had decided. 

          "So, find yourself a date yet, or too busy with this guy's little black book?" Remus asked her as he sat down. 

          "It would be at the bottom of my to-do list," Ava told him, uninterested at finding herself a date. A few guys had asked her, but she had told them she that the ball was so far away, she wasn't going to plan like crazy like an over enthused sugarcoated girl. She was just going to go with the flow, maybe go alone, maybe not even go she told them. That didn't stop them from asking though. She said that much to Remus too.

          "Hmm," Remus mulled it over. He had recently found out about a bet going on with the sixth and seventh year boys, excluding the marauders, to see who would be the first one to go out with Ava. He hadn't been amused when he found out. He had yet to tell James and Sirius, they both seemed defense over her. Sirius for his own reasons. He had told Remus that they had gotten to know one another well since the escapade from earlier in the semester. James seemed concerned over her for Lily's sake. Lily would not be happy either, so he kept this information to himself. He would tell Ava though if she picked the wrong guy to go with, Remus secretly smiled doubting she would. He had confidence in her.

          "You ask anyone yet, Remus?" she asked him jarring him back to the conversation. 

          "Devon had been dropping hints," he laughed. She hadn't been dropping. More like throwing hints, or the obvious fact, at him. "I'm just going to wait until she gets so fed up she asks me. It's fun to watch her sweat and fume."

          "Well, she will," Ava laughed at Devon's antics, "get fed up I mean. Devon gets what Devon wants. And you're it, mate."

          Remus gave an embellished shrug.  He didn't mine being pursued. Just like the rest of the marauders, he had done his fair share in the past. It was fun to sit back now and be the one that didn't have to work. 

          "You're going to have your hands full with her," Ava still laughing at the thought of Remus and Devon together. They were different, one laidback and somewhat studious, the other high maintenance and erratic. 

          After classes that afternoon. Ava sat in the courtyard, people watching, or more precise, girl watching. Not too many people came out to the courtyard now that it was snowing some. Ava found peace in nature though. Once the remaining girls had gone inside, Ava sighed at the quietness. It was nice, and she was free to think. 

Ava didn't know where she was going to find Sirius the right date. Feeling like she was looking for the perfect date, she corrected herself. It just had to be a good match, not perfect. Ana gave up on her and decided to go with the first guy who asked her, who it turned out was Marcus. Ava had turned him down, but didn't tell Ana that. She grew irritated, wishing she had never opened her mouth. She hadn't even thought about whether she was going to go or not, let alone a date. She was about to give up when at cold wind whipped by her as the idea hit her full in the face.

          Peter was walking through the outside hall, gripping his robe tightly around him. He ran into a sixth year girl and they walked quickly to dinner as he asked her to the dance. He looked out to the yard and saw Ava there, sending the girl on ahead he went out to her.

          "It is way to cold to be walking around out here, dinner's on." He gave her a gentle pull and walked back with her back to the dining hall. He told her that the girl he had just been with was his date for the dance. Finding out about the bet, he asked curiously, "You pick anyone yet?"

          "Not yet," she had a small smile on her face though. 

          They walked over to Lily who sat with James. Remus was talking with Isobel, who waved at Ava but turned to listen to Remus tell her some details about William and giving her conversations starters for him. Sirius was talking to Heather, who was giggly and blushing. Ava sat down across from Sirius, who looked like he was in pain talking to Heather- her shrill voice could be heard across the room.

 She gave one last giggle and ran of to the other end of the table. Sirius gave an exhausted sigh, and turned to see Ava wearing a brilliant smile. His eyes big, he pointed in the direction that Heather went, "It better not be her."

"Nope," Ava rocked to both sides excitedly. "Not only did I find you the right date, I found you the perfect date."

He looked suspiciously at her-perfect did rarely exist. He raised his eyebrow in question at her.

"Me!" she said with a gesture towards herself. She now had control over her excitement. Sirius, although thrilled, was curious as to why she decided she would be the right/perfect date for him. She had turned him down once upon a time after all. She saw the question in his eyes, despite the shocked small smile on his lips. "Well, think about it.

"We already friends." She counted off on her fingers the reasons. "I'm the right age. And best of all, you don't have to dance we me all night. You can flirt and dance with whomever you want, and I won't get upset. I can dance with whomever I want, or leave when I want. No commitment."

He nodded as he listened. She did have a point. But he couldn't help be slightly put off at the fact that she thought he wouldn't pay attention to her if she was his date. He did appreciate the fact she had considered his 'needs', though whatever she thought they might be. As for her dancing with other guys, he supposed that was up to her, no matter he felt about the matter.

          "Deal" he stuck out his hand. She shook it with a smile, which he returned. He looked at her. She looked in need of some teasing. "And here I thought you weren't going to come through. I'd be stuck with whatever didn't have a date yet."

          She smiled slightly, her head tilted to the side, "Well, ok, maybe I'm not the right and perfect date, but it will work out well enough." She nodded encouragingly.

          "No, you're right and perfect," Sirius tried to make her feel better. He hadn't realized what he had said, or how he had put it. "Problem solved. We are all taken care of now. You did ask Angie right, Peter?"

          "Yeah, saw and asked her on the way in. Found this one outside in the wicked weather." He jerked a thumb at Ava. 

          Ava shrugged nonchalantly. She liked the weather like this. The summer, fall and spring were all nice too, but she felt peaceful with the winter.  After dinner, Ava and Lily stopped by the library to study. The midterms were almost upon them. 

          "So do you have a date yet?" Lily whispered to her after a while of studying quietly in the library. "Time's running out you know. You need to pick someone."

          "Yeah I have someone to go with," she nodded, avoiding calling it a date.

          "Well who?" Lily asked impatiently after waiting sometime for Ava to answer.

          "I'm going with Sirius," Ava said casually looking up at her friend. Her voice sounded like it wasn't that big of a deal. Lily squealed as if she had just sat on a tack. The librarian 'shh'ed at them. Lily covered her mouth with hers hands jumping up and down in her chair. Ava gave her a look, thinking Lily had gone mad. Lily finally regained her composure. 

          "You said you were going to find him the right date," Lily whispered excitedly. "Guess you found it, eh?"

          "No, I didn't actually, I'm just the substitute." Ava shrugged. "He needs someone to save him from what he doesn't want to do, like dancing with someone, without him having to be rude. And someone who won't care at his flirtations. Well, and it saves me from having to go with someone I don't want thinking it was more than just a date."

          "What are you going to wear?" 

          "I don't know. I don't have any dress robes."

          "Well, I meant what are you going to wear under that." Lily looked at her, a huge smile coming to her lips. "But don't worry, we'll find you the right dress and robe."

          Ava nodded politely, secretly wondering what she had gotten herself into. Lily continued to quietly squeal with delight. After a few more minutes of trying to study, Lily hopped up and drug Ava back to their dorm. 

          "On the way out of the Three Broomsticks, I went and bought that robe, but I made James wait outside so he wouldn't see it yet." She pulled it out of the bag slowly, finally holding it up in front of her. The robe shimmered an emerald green in the candlelight. Devon and Isobel walked in at that very moment to see Lily hold the robe up to herself.

          "Oh, Lily!" Devon cooed rushing over. "It's beautiful."

          "It matches her eyes perfectly, look." Isobel brushed and held Lily hair back from her face. "It is the perfect compliment, the red and green."

          Ava did think Lily looked beautiful, even envious of her friend. But she couldn't bare any more ball talk. She couldn't imagine the three of them trying to find her a dress and robe. Maybe she shouldn't go she warned herself. 

"What about you, Altair?" Devon woke her back up. She looked over to find all three looking at her expectantly. She grinned sheepishly at them. 

"She's just dreaming about Sirius," Lily mock whispered to them. Isobel's eyes grew huge at this. She covered her mouth. Devon looked impressed.

"We're just going as friends," Ava said stopping it before things got out of hand. "What did you ask me?"

"What do you want to wear?" Isobel asked her. Ava shot her a look-she knew Ava didn't have anything. Isobel smiled weakly.

"I don't have anything. I didn't bring anything." She looked at Isobel, had she thought to bring a dress robe for herself? She asked her.

Isobel shrugged, "yeah, my mother had me throw it in at the last minute. But I packed special clothes."

Lily went over to her trunk. She pulled out her old robe, which was gently used. She smiled at Ava and gave it to her. "This is my favorite. I love it so much I barely use it so I won't ruin it. You can wear it." she saw Ava's face-unsure at the gift, so she assured her, "borrow it."

"And I have just the dress for you," Devon pulled Ava up and other to her trunk. She pulled a mass of clothe out and wad it into Ava's hands. "I got some new stuff too, so you're welcome to this if you want."

Ava smiled at them all. She was really touched at her friends and their generosity. She didn't consider it a handout because she planned to return back their clothes. She would just borrow them for the night. 

:: Well, we are getting there. I know it seems like I am dragging this out, but I think it is worth it for the new goal I have in mind. Just be patient and bear with me. Sigh, they are so cute together, but oblivious, eh? Remus sees it though! I love him too, the cutie!!


	11. Christmas Parties, Pranks, and Presents

          Sirius, along with the rest of the gents in the Gryffindor house, waited downstairs in the commons. Some paced around, others just sat in wait on their girls. They seemed to becoming down in pairs, in true girl fashion. He was the first to just sit down on the couch and wait, his robe unbuttoned. Remus sat beside him while James stood above them. Peter paced around next to them, fiddling with his black robe. Occasionally, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as half the guys jumped up hoping it was their date. They were all ready to go have some fun, but unfortunately most had to wait.

Remus and Sirius talked about the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, with James randomly putting in the words, but not taking his eyes away from the stairs. He finally gave up and fell into a chair next to the others. Peter's date finally meandered on down with her friends. She walked over to Peter, who insisted on waiting with his friends. She sighed but understood. 

Devon came down first, her light blue robe was a nice-looking match for Remus' smoky blue. She grinned at James and Sirius. "You are in for a bit of a wait, Lily had a slight crisis she needed help with, so hurry up and wait." Without an answer she pulled Remus towards the door. She wasn't interested in waiting for her friends. They would be along soon enough. 

Peter shrugged as he and Angie followed Remus and Devon out. Sirius and James exchanged glances. After a few more minutes Lily and Ava came walking down laughing together. Sirius and James grinned at each other, hearing them before they saw them. Devon had been messing with them, silly wench.  As soon as the saw the two girls, they stopped grinning, and just seemed to stare. 

Lily blushed furiously as James looked her up and down. She buttoned up her green robe as she took the last few steps down. Ava already had hers on. Ava, on the other hand, just smiled at Sirius as she walked over. He matched her brilliant smile with his own. He didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded as his confirmation to her that she looked presentable. They headed out the door and down to the ball. 

"You look beautiful, by the way," Sirius mentioned in her ear. She gave him a shy smile. 

Sirius didn't bother to button his robe, he didn't like the way they hung in the way and made him feel cluttered. He did like the color though, it was such a deep midnight blue it was almost black. He commented Ava on the color of hers, how the green reminded him of the forest. 

"Thanks, but it's Lily's." She smiled anyway. "Now she has an Emerald green _and_ a Forest green. I like it though, earthy and woodsy looking." She looked behind her to see James closing his dark gray robe.  He had handed Lily a small gift.

"Let's walk a bit faster and give them some time alone," She said speeding up as they left the two alone in the hallway. Sirius and Ava wandered into the hall, which had been done over for the ball. The ceiling reflected the snow just starting to fall outside. The two found other couples to talk to and the night began.

Ava, not one for small talk, managed to do quite well. A fourth year girl named Dawn came up to ask Sirius to dance. Although a tad young, Sirius considered her almost like a little sister, he gave Ava a pat on the arm telling her he'd be back and went to dance. Ava wandered over to where the teacher's tables usually sat and ogled at the huge Christmas tree. She had never seen one so big before. 

She felt a hard thrust as someone walked by her. She whipped around only to see the silver robe with blood red piping almost out sight. Bellatrix. Ava stood up thanking the fifth year that had caught her accidentally and kept her from falling into and knocking over the monstrous sized tree. All he asked in return was a dance, laughing she obliged.

She walked out to the very crowded dance floor to see Sirius now dancing with seventh year Ravenclaw named Camille. Ava noticed the forced smile on his face. Catching her eye, his smile turned to a real one as he rolled his eyes at Camille. After the song, she thanked Christopher for the dance. Amused, she watched as Sirius tried to make his way back over to her, frequently getting stopped and drug back out to the dance floor. She knew that's why she was his date, to save him from some of these girls, but it was just too funny to watch.

After his last begging look, she finally went a grabbed him away from a Hufflepuff named Hilary, who did seem a put out at having a skimped turn with him. Ava laughed at the look the girl seemed to be trying to hold back as she pulled Sirius out to the garden.

"Finally!" Sirius nudged her with a small push, than pulling her back to him to keep warm. "I didn't think you would ever rescue me. Some date." 

She laughed. Sirius loved the way she laughed. He watched as the moonlight danced across her hair. He took a second look back at it. It looked different. Ava noticed his looks. "Yeah, Lily highlighted it. Not too impressed with it myself, but whatever. It'll wash out." 

He rolled his eyes at her silliness. He looked up at the moonlight, catching an eyeful of snow. He shook his head. The snow, undisturbed by his less-than-amusemed glares, continued to fall lightly around them. "Aren't you cold yet?"

"No, I like it."

"Ah, yes," he remembered her telling him how she liked the winter. "Miss your car?"

"Sometimes," she shrugged, his arm still tightly around her, keeping them both slightly warmer. "There will be others."

They continued to talk about random things. Eventually discussing the upcoming game with Hufflepuff. Sirius had an idea, "ever thought about suping up a broom?"

She gave him a look, unsure what to think. "Hadn't ever occurred to me. That's an idea though. Not that we need it against Hufflepuff though."

"Yeah, but Ravenclaw might be a different story. They have that new Seeker."

They discussed it more as they headed back in. The two found Lily and James and Sirius mentioned to him what the same thing he had said to her. Ava and James talked at some length about the idea and spells and mechanics. Lily got bored and took Sirius by the arm to go dance. 

"So?" Lily asked him as they danced. "What's going on with you two?"

Sirius just brushed her off. "We're just friends."

Lily just gave him a 'mm-hmm' and left it at that. When they wandered back over to the two experimentalists two songs later, they were still discussing quidditch but had moved on to strategies and the different houses' particular styles. Lily grabbed the two turning them to look at her.

"Shut up about it already, we're all bored." Ava and James looked at each other, unaffected as if to say 'we're not bored'. But both simply shrugged. 

"Okay, Lils, you danced with my date," She said over her shoulder as she pulled James to the dance floor.

James laughed as he went along with her. Sirius smiled as he watched the two goof off together. Remus came up from behind him, than followed by Peter, both without their dates. Lily claimed some reason to leave the three and headed off to find female companionship. The boys just talked randomly, Remus claiming he needed a break from Devon. Peter agreed that Angie was a bit much considering she had monopolized his time and ears from the minute they had left the commons.

James came back without Ava, who seemed to be caught up by Lily and the other girls. Peter noticed that Angie had brushed off the same guy to dance that had just asked her elder companions. Snickering he hit Sirius on the shoulder. "Guess you were left out that for a reason. Showed them, eh?"

Remus shot Peter a look, then bumping him hard with his elbow as he turned to look at the girls. Peter missed the hint. Sirius however didn't. "What? Left out of…?"

"The bet?" Peter supplied. Remus groaned as he slapped his hand up the backside of Peter's head. He grunted as he rubbed his head. "Hey!"

"The cluster of prats that make up the rest of the year, plus those of the disreputable sixth year decided that one of them should have Ava as a date." Remus ignored Peter. "But, they, knowing that we were friends with the new innocent, decided to keep this from our ears."

Sirius was quiet for a minute. Of course he was mad, but what was he supposed to do about it? Look like an even bigger git than they were by making a big deal out of it? How many times had he and the others made the same kind of games over the new transfers in the past? However, he did want them to know that this girl was out of their league. The only reason he had her as a date was because it had been her idea. Not that he minded of course.

Remus watched his friend for a second. He knew that look. He could almost see the wheels turning in Sirius head. He was up to no good. Remus shrugged-maybe he needed help. He had met with his dancing quota for the night, and could have some fun now, a different kind. "So what's it going to be?" 

Sirius turned to see Remus grinning at him, James and Peter looking sideways at him as well. They all loved Ava, the same as they all loved Lily in their own ways, but this was just an excuse to have some fun. Sirius let a wicked grin spread across his face. "Let's take a walk boys." 

Across the room, Lily tapped Ava on the shoulder. She pointed across the room as they watched the marauders head out from the ball into the hallway looking particularly suspicious as they did so. They both laughed at the troublemakers. 

Outside, Sirius waited until all the other students had either gone inside or left the range within earshot of the pranksters. He looked at James, "Go get you invisibility cloak." James left.

He turned to Remus. "I want you to go in a somehow dance with Marcus' date, Ana I think it is? He's our target. That little shit's the one were going to use as an example. He has been ogling them all night. "He referred to Isobel and Ava. "Won't get to far away from her. But every time something or someone has prevented him from talking to her. This time it won't." He lips curved in a sinister smile.

"Wormtail," he said as he turned to the hesitant boy. "You are going to visit our friend in a fur form. I'm going pick you up and drop you down his shirt. Just scramble out and he'll throw a big commotion. After that just hurry under my robe, I'll be right there behind him, from where I dropped you."

"Prongs," he said as he took the cloak from him. "Moony is going to take Marcus' date for a spin. He'll either be alone or with his mates, obviously. So either way, go up to him looking for me, mentioning something about being done dancing with Altair and whatever else to get him going to look for her or Isobel. He will if he thinks I'm not around. Just head on off and find a good seat then."

Sirius and Peter walked off to the bathroom while Remus and James waited for them to get back. They stretched their muscles, ready for a good prank. Talking randomly as people walked by until they both felt a tap on their shoulders and headed back inside. Remus headed to find Ana, and James waited for a few minutes.

After he saw Remus dancing out on the floor with Ana for sometime, he headed over to Marcus and two of his friends. He set his hand on Marcus shoulder friendly-like, "Have you mates seen Black?"

"Which one?" Marcus friends laughed. James could hear a grinding behind him. James cringed mentally for Marcus-he was in for it now.

"Altair's date? She's such a fireball on the dance floor." He gave them a suggestive grin. "I needed a break and was going to hand her back to Sirius." James was glad Ava wasn't around to hear him refer to her like she was a pair of shoes he was borrowing. 

"I think he went that way," a flunkie pointed across the room, opposite of the door or even near Lily and her friends. James bid his thanks and went to find someone to talk to at that end, but getting into position to watch the show.

Sirius had Peter sitting on his shoulder in rat form. He just wanted to deck Marcus right there. Not only for what his moronic comrade had said, but for what he was saying about Ava right then too. He waited patiently, although it was truly hard, until Marcus said he was going after her. 

"Now that Black's in a closet somewhere with some hussy," Marcus sniggered. "That leaves this bird free. See you in the morning boys."

Sirius stalked behind him until he got to Ava, Isobel, and Lily. The prat didn't even have the chance to talk. As soon as he opened his mouth, Sirius tripped him as he reached up and grabbed Wormtail and dropped him on Marcus. His hands covered the entire time.

          Marcus eyes got huge as he started to dance around and fall back on to the ground frequently. The curious stares grew as his voice did. Wormtail was out within a minute and under the cloak so fast no one had even noticed, as was the whole point. It just made Marcus look like an idiot to be flaying about with no cause or reason. Sirius watched smugly for a bit as people started to crowd around, Marcus still hopping about. He left when a professor came up to set a hand on the boy, asking him if he was okay. 

          "Something," Marcus' voice outrageously high, "was in my robes!"

          The professor felt his forehead and mumbled something about the infirmary, and escorted him out. Ava and Lily stared at each other with odd expressions on their faces, not understanding anything that had just gone on. Isobel laughed and was holding onto William for support. The crowd dispersed as the finale of the ball was coming to a close. 

          James walked over and asked Lily for the last dance. Remus took Angie, Peter's date and led her on to the floor. Isobel and William abandoned Ava alone apologetically, not wanting to miss the last song either. Ava saw Peter walk in from the hall and take another girl, a wallflower to dance. Ava looked around and saw no sign of Sirius. _Busy I guess_, she thought. 

          She looked around, not wanting to skip the very last song, but not a single guy would even look at her.  Feeling odd she left. Overall it had been a fun night, but it was quickly drawing to a close. She opened the huge door leading out to the hallway, where she saw Sirius on the other side.

          "I figured you were busy," She smiled at him. She made a move to go past him but he stopped her and took her hand. He shut the door behind her and looked around the empty hall. Everyone was inside for the last dance. 

He imagined she would have headed out before now, skipping the last song. No matter though because she was here now he told himself. Hearing the muted music, he held his arms up to slow dance with her, waiting to see if she would take them. She did.

They danced slowly together not saying anything at all. It was almost romantic the way they were completely alone, she thought. But they were just friends she told herself.

She smelled so nice, he noticed, her hair, her skin. She looked good everyday, but sometimes it was nice to see something different. He held her close as he quietly sang some of the lyrics in her ears, softly as not to upset her head from his shoulder. It was almost sweet he thought. But they were just friends he corrected himself.

They continued to dance past the ending of the song. Both heard the ending comments of the band and professors. Sirius didn't want to be run over by students as they headed back to the houses, he doubted she would like that either. "Want to walk?"

She smiled at him, a yes implied. They walked along quietly for sometime. Feeling a strange sensation in her stomach she took for nervousness at the silence, Ava spoke randomly. "You should have seen Marcus. He walked over to talk to us, and for some reason freaked out. It was like someone hexed him-"

She broke off as a grin spread across her face-she saw the apparent interest in Sirius face as he acted like he hadn't known about the incident. She laughed and fell against him. She appreciated not having to dance with Marcus all night. He made her feel funny, and not in the good way she told Sirius. He laughed in appreciation of her appreciation.  

They stayed out quite late wandering around the empty castle, ducking into the shadows when a professor came by. Finally they found themselves back at the common room. It was rare to see it empty. But the barrenness of the room mixed with the dark night and some reflection of the snow made it a striking sight. Ava wandered over to her favorite window watching the snow falling, removing herself out of Lily's robe. The simple black dress looked marvelous. Similarly to the snow, the light reflected off her skin visible though her open back dress. 

Sirius watched her, playing with a box inside his pockets. She was striking, stunning, dazzling, all the above. He walked up to her, looking out the window with her.

"It so peaceful." She whispered. Her voice soft and silky. "It's perfect."

He watched her instead of the snow falling harder. She didn't seem to notice. "Thank you for a wonderful Christmas, I haven't ever had one so pleasant." He told her truthfully.

She looked at him blushing. "Thank you as well. I have to say the same."

He pulled the box out of his pocket and reached out to take her hand. He placed the box in it. She looked down to see a black box with the name _Magistrate's_, a magnificent jewelry shop for Hogsmeade,written in a curvy script in gold foil. She looked back up at him. "You don't need to give me a Christmas gift."

"You are my date," He said. She shook her head slightly. He held his hand with hers pressing her fingers to the box. "You are my friend."

She smiled and opened the box. She set it down on a near end table as she pulled out a simple silver choker. Her voice fled her. She held it up; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She looked at Sirius, her brows together.  "Sirius," she paused. He loved the way she drew out his name in her own way. "Thank you doesn't seem enough." She paused again, biting her lip. "I don't know what to say. It's so elegant." 

She let him pull it out of her hands. "It's simple, but so are you. You don't need extra glitz and accessories to fancy you." He held it up as he showed her the clasp on it. It was, instead of a simple link, a star. "I always loved the name," he referred to her surname Altair. 

"And," he grinned sheepishly, "well, and you'll always remember who it came from." He liked the fact that their names had a connection.  He had her turn around so he could put the necklace on for her from behind. He turned it so the star hung right at her collarbone. She touched unconsciously. 

"I could never forget you," she said quietly. Looking at his eyes in the reflection of the panes. She turned to look at him, a question in her eyes. "But you were with me the whole time at the last Hogsmeade weekend." She remembered it all very distinctly because that was the weekend of her magical creatures project. "We were hardly even in the village."

He shrugged. "I have my ways." She gave him a doubtful look. "Yes, there's receipt, want to see it?" he played. She laughed and turned back to look at her reflection in the window. He watched her a bit more. He enjoyed the fact that she truly loved it.

"_Magistrate's _deals primarily in magical jewelry, but I insisted they unmagick it. And why they asked. I told them that this girl," he leaned his head against hers, "you, have your own magic."

She didn't know what to say. She had never had anyone, met anyone this nice, kind, considerate, sweet before. How would she thank him? She hadn't even gotten him anything. "I-I don't have anything for you."

She turned to look at him. Her face was so sad but still beautiful. He knew it sounded trite, but didn't care. The truth escaped from his lips. "You're smile is enough."

That did get her to smile, though. She titled her head to one side, looking at him suspiciously. "That was saccharine ((cheesy/ sugary, etc.)). You can do better." She playfully nudged him. 

"I don't have to," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Ava." 

:: How sweet was that? My favorite line of the whole chapter is 'He watched her instead of the snow falling harder'. When I first wrote it I just meant that the snow was falling harder. But after rereading it so many times, it can be taken in a different light. YAY! We're getting there people hang on!! 


	12. Problems

          The rest of the holiday break seemed to be over in a minute. While everyone had fun in the snow, New Years' Eve parties, and other fun, things were over all too soon. The only problem seemed to be how the marauders were gone a few nights after the dance, Lily wondered at this, but still said nothing.

          She found herself sitting in class one January day, staring out the window at the snow. She brought herself back and headed to lunch. Although they had enjoyed the festivities the winter had brought, now that class was in session, N.E.W.T.s were drawing closer and required more attention. 

          She walked up from behind James and sat down next to him. She couldn't help but notice the way they stopped talking, and Sirius had managed to find something irrelevant to talk about. He was covering up, she knew it, but she wouldn't let on yet. Though slightly irritated, she looked around for someone else to talk to.

          "So, how are things with Will?" Lily asked Isobel who sat beside her. The lovely couple had gone to the dance, but seemed to have had a spat between then and now. Isobel was more than happy, if that was the proper word, to tell Lily of her drama.

          Ava wasn't to be found at lunch that day. She spent some more time in the library. She had even worked it out with Lily and some other students to use an empty classroom once a week to practice spells with the professor's approval. The closer they came to the testing days, the more days they would spend practicing. It was better to start a harder review now, and gradually work up, than to just cram. 

          She came into the common room after a night of studying, falling into a chair next to Isobel. She seemed to be back on good terms with William by the way she was smiling. Ava asked her. Isobel spilled into her upcoming Valentine's Day plans. Ava just cringed only being able to think of how it wasn't even February yet and their were people planning this type of thing all ready.

          As she headed up to her dormitory, she ran into the four boys who seemed to be on their way out. She gave polite hellos, followed by goodbyes, as they smiled in acknowledgment but kept on walking soon out the porthole. Shrugging at their impassiveness, she went on up to her room. As she opened the door she found Lily alone crying quietly on her bed. 

          "Lils, what wrong?" She sat down on Lily's bed and put a hand on her friend. Lily sat up, hugging her as he rest her head on Ava's shoulder. Ava put her arm around Lily, trying to soothe her. "Tell me what happened?"

          "I don't know what's going on," she managed drying her tears." I asked James to spend sometime with me, study-do something. And he said he couldn't. He said he had detention that night, but I saw him head out with the rest of them."  

          Ava decided not to mention how she had just witnessed them leaving quite in a hurry. She was pretty sure Lily was aware though.

          "Than tonight, he said he was just going to hang out with the guys. But he has been all week, every week at that. Why does it have to be tonight? It is obvious something is going on." Lily muttered. "I don't think he's cheating but…"

          Ava couldn't quite see James cheating. She saw the way he looked at Lily. Who could miss it? And from Ava had heard, he had worked hard on improving himself and getting her. He had loved her for a while now. She told Lily as much.

          "But still, he is gone at least once a month, usually more." Lily whimpered. "If it's not a girl. I don't know what to think. Haven't you noticed how they disappear?"

          She shrugged. Ava had been trying to avoid getting involved. But she wasn't going to ignore her friend's question. "I hadn't really noticed, no."

          "Don't you wonder than?" Lily asked her, turning to see her face. Ava shook her head for a no. Lily fumed. "You mean you're telling me you don't care where Sirius goes once or more a month?"

          Ava's eyes grew at her friend turning her anger on her. Lily was very upset about this it was obvious. It's apparent that this had been building for sometime now. Not wanting to get into a fight with her either, which Ava could feel was going to happen for James-the poor boy, she was direct with Lily. "Just ask him. It's no use to worry about it. Worrying doesn't get you anywhere." 

          Lily just glared at her. She knew she was right, but it was easier said than done. She fell backwards on to her bed. Ava fell next to her. Lily closed her eyes in thought, eventually wearing herself out and drifting to sleep.

*(~)*(~)*

          The next day, Lily waited until she had a clear shot alone with James. She pulled him off the main flow of traffic into a side hallway. Taking a deep breath, she thought of Ava. _Direct_, she told herself. "What is going on with you, James?"

          James knew what she meant, but wasn't going to admit it. He knew that she had been hurt the past few days when he told her he had been busy, which he had. Just not in the way he told her. He had made this commitment along time ago and was going to stick with it. "What?" he looked at her, trying his best to look surprised. 

          "Is there something you need to tell me?"

          "No." _Yes._

          "Is there someone else?" She just threw it out there. She felt like he had another secret though. She wasn't sure what though. He was sweet and faithful to her she was confidant, but what could his other secret be? Did he and his friends secretly dress around in drag? Spy in the girls showers? She couldn't stand this piece of himself he was keeping deliberately from her.

          He took her in his arms. "There is no one else. Never was, or will be, Lily." 

          She melted when he said her name, but stood her ground. "Then what is it? Please tell me. You can't deny the fact you run off once a month. Are you wandering the castle at night?  Stalking Slytherins? A werewolf? Vampire? What?"

          He had to tell her. If he was ever going to have the future he wanted with this girl, he would need to come clean. He asked Remus if he could tell her eventually, if he was able to. Remus agreed, trusting her completely. So with a deep breath, James sat her down with him on the bare floor, and told her the whole truth and nothing but. 

          Lily, although feeling better about her relationship with James, didn't feel any better. The feelings had just transferred. She felt sorry for Remus. Not pity, but a caring love at all he had been through. She apologized to James for the way that she had acted.

          "I understand," He wrapped his arms around her. "I had to go through it too. Though, I was a smidge more curious than you and stuck my nose in it to find out. Thank you for respecting us enough to just ask me."

          Lily nodded quietly. It did make sense now. How could she have never noticed the moon before? She had even done extremely well in Astronomy. _Probably because no one thinks there is a wolf running around school_, she told herself. She couldn't imagine if anyone else found out, it would be terrible. She was lucky enough to have heard the real truth from James, someone she trusted and would be honest. Werewolves weren't thought of well.  

          They walked back to the dining hall together. Lily remained fairly quiet until James stopped her outside of the hall. He gave her a small smile. "I'll tell Moony tonight, so don't say anything yet. He'll probably already be able to read it in our faces, but still don't make anything of it. It's so crowded in there, who knows who could overhear anything wrong."

          "Of course," she gave James a smile. She knew he didn't think her stupid, but she could understand why he wanted to keep it inconspicuous.

She played with the locket he had given her for Christmas. "Let's go."

          The meal went well. Although, like James had said, Remus could read it all over both their faces. He trusted Lily though. She knew all about discrimination being muggle born and all. He would talk to her later. It was funny the silent conversation that went on that only the five of them could see. The surrounding students didn't pick up on any of the looks.

          Late that night, Remus took Lily aside. They had a deep conversation in private.  She assured him that she was completely trustworthy, and she was. He knew it. Hugging him, she went on patrol as he went back to the common room. 

*(~)*(~)*

          "What are you and James doing for V day?" Isobel flopped into a chair next to Lily. "William and I are going to do something, I don't know what though, he said it was a surprise." She gave a small squeal at the end.

          "Well, I suppose it's up to him." Lily shrugged looking up from her book. "He hasn't mentioned it, but he might be up to something. It doesn't matter though. As long as we're together we don't have to do anything exceptional." 

          Isobel shrugged. She seemed to be the only one getting into Valentine's Day. Ava hadn't even said the word Valentine. Devon seemed to be trying to decide on a new guy, Remus just wasn't the settling down type, no matter how hard she tried. And Lily? Well, Lily had a steady date, but seemed content in just spending time with him no matter what they were doing. Isobel must have been the only one who had ever had a good Valentine's Day or knew how it was supposed to go, she supposed. She bounced off leaving Lily in search of girls who knew about the big February 14th day.  

          Lily shut her book, taking it with her upstairs to study in quiet. She shut the door quietly behind her, hoping no one had heard-she didn't want visitors. She walked over to her bed and almost tripped over her trunk. She tossed herself onto her bed, noticing Ava for the first time since she walked in. Ava, however, was on her bed, loads of books sprawled around her, while she herself, was dead to the world. She must have fallen asleep studying Lily mused. Lily got up and removed all the books from her bed, even taking the one out of her hand. She looked down and took off Ava's necklace. Lily wouldn't want to sleep in one, figuring no one else would want to either. She pulled the hangings closed around Ava's bed. 

          She fell back onto her own bed. Ava was working herself too hard. Lily hadn't noticed because she was dealing with James and her own studying. She felt slightly guilty. Sirius had even asked her to check on Ava. He said she hasn't been around in awhile. Remus mentioned he had seen her in the library. When Lily had asked. Remus said when had he _not_ seen her in there should be the question. But again, Lily had gotten distracted and not followed through.

          Ava would never listen to Lily anyway, she mused. That girl did what she wanted. But this studying was getting a bit excessive. She would talk to her in the morning about it. 

*(~)*(~)*

          Lily wasn't surprised to see Ava's bed empty in the morning. She was, however, surprised to see her at breakfast. Ava had a piece toast as she was getting up from the table right when Lily was sitting. "Sit, eat with me," Lily looked up at her. Ava shook her head. "Please." She begged.

          Rolling her eyes, Ava sat down. She finished her toast and started at Lily eating. "So?"

          "So what?" Lily laughed at her. "On a tight schedule? Have to get all that studying in?" 

          Ava didn't seem amused. She just tilted her head to the side, "Maybe."

          Lily felt bad now that she had made her friend uncomfortable.  "Sorry."

          Ava patted her on the shoulder. "See you later."

          Lily sighed in frustration. James sat down next to her. "What was that for?"

          "Ava." Lily said simply as she shook her head rubbing her forehead. "I don't know what to do about her. She's always gone, barely eating it seems. I haven't talked to her in ages it feels."

          James ate instead of saying something. He wasn't great with girl logic. Look at how long it took him to get through to Lily. He sent a look to Sirius and Remus who sat across from him. Maybe they could help Lily. James gave her a hug with one arm. "We'll take a shot at it."

          Sirius and Remus found Ava in the library later that day. She was in a quiet room reserved for studying. Sirius knocked on it then went right in, Remus waited outside. 

          "So is it rhyfian or wryvryn roots?" he tried to make conversation. He flashed a smile at her. She looked up at him distracted. "Want to tutor me?"

          "Like you need it." she rolled her eyes and went back to her books. He walked over to her, leaning on the table, planting his hand right on the book so she couldn't read. 

          "It's not time for studying," he grinned wickedly. "It's time for some fun. So let's go have some fun." He picked up her hand, which she yanked back out.

          "I have to study." She told him seriously. 

          "But I'm bored," he whined playfully at her. "You're smart and don't need all this studying right now, anyway."

          "No," Ava said through her teeth, trying to force down her irritation. "You are smart and born into magic. Maybe you don't have to study, but some of us do."

          "Why's that?" Sirius dropped his teasing. "You don't need to be so wrapped in this right now. You need to have fun."

          "Don't tell me what I need." Ava 's voice was quiet but severe. She didn't look up from her work. 

          Sirius didn't know what to say. He was slightly, if not more, put off by her rudeness. It simply wasn't like her. He waited for a few moments to see what she would do, testing her limits. She looked up at him, her eyes asking 'you're still here?' "What?"

          "I want to ask you the same thing," He said simply, not taking her attitude. "What?"

          "Well, I'm not yours to worry about am I?" she stood up and glared at him. She had reached her breaking point. "All I want to do is studying. Apparently, that isn't allowed in this school. Ironically." She started to stuff her books in her bag.

          "What's the big deal?" Sirius exclaimed. "It's just now February!"

          "The big deal," She turned to him, fire brimming in her eyes, "is the fact that I need to study but can't!"

          Sirius was as pissed off as she was now. Why wouldn't she tell him what was going on? Going against his instinct, he pressured and goaded her. "Why does it matter so much? Got to go get high N.E.W.T.s, get a good job, get paid well, have a great life? I wish it were that easy, my life would be than."

          "That's the point, you ass!" She fumed at him. "You have a great life! You have an Uncle who left you money! You have magic pouring out of your very being, bred and raised on it! Even Lily has her blasted wonderful family if things go wrong for her, and hell, let's just throw James in there too! Me? I have nothing-no one! This is my only shot. So I'm not going to waste it." She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She looked at him and stopped. "You don't even know what I had to do to get the tuition to come here, do you?" 

          Obviously he hadn't. She never told him. His heart froze. He searched her eyes as she pushed past him. What had she had to do? He came back to himself fast enough to grab her arm gently and spin her around. She read the look in his eyes.

          "You don't even know me if you think that." She saw that he thought she had sold her body to get there, which she hadn't. But she had not had it easy. She tried to leave again, but he stopped her again. Her head fell to the side, asking him 'what' with a single sharp look. His eyes asked her to tell him.

          "I sold my blood, my plasma, all to different people multiple times." She shoved up her sleeve to show him her arms in exaggeration. She ticked off her fingers. "I sold anything and everything of value to me or other people. Books, clothes, jewelry, anything valuable.  I panhandled. I worked in some of the sleaziest places you can imagine.

          "So don't tell me what I need to do.  I need to study. I need to be able to support myself when I leave here. And if that means that I lose a few friends so I can feed myself in a few months, than fine."

          "What about mechanics and cars?" he pulled something randomly out as a suggestion.

          "What about it? I can't just live off somewhere playing with other people's cars. And I won't live in my friends' pockets. There are things that I want for myself, and this is the only way I see to getting them. I will have a magical garage or whatever the hell I think I want, but I need something to fall back on. And if you, of all people, don't understand that than…"She trailed off with her shoulders raised and her hands out in front of her. She mistook the look he gave her. "I didn't think so." 

          She turned around to leave and this time he didn't stop her. He tried to tell her she would have him, but he couldn't find the words. He would give her all his inheritance if that would make her relax. She was stressing herself out, and her friends, over something so far in the future. He didn't know how to be supportive of her, but still look out for her best interest. He sat down in the room. 

Remus came in shortly after she had stormed out. Sirius didn't notice. She was right when she said that she wasn't his to worry about. He wished she was though, to save her from all that stress. Did she really not care about losing all her friends she had made here-him-over tests?

Remus watched his friend in a silent battle. He had seen Ava storm out, and run into him. She hadn't even said anything. But he had seen the tears in her eyes. She was pushing her self too hard. Apparently, she and Sirius had had a quarrel. Remus sighed. They were so close, almost there…

          Ava, lost somewhere in the castle now, was a mess of emotions. She hadn't meant to say what she did to Sirius. She didn't want to lose him of all people. He understood her. Mostly. Why couldn't he understand this one part of her? She didn't have any safety nets to catch her like the others did. They might deny that they were there, but the fact of the matter was the nets were there. 

          Part of her wanted to find Sirius-and Remus- and apologize for acting like such a Prima Donna. The other half of her felt justified in what she said. Who were they to decide what was right for her? All her emotions raw, she sunk on to the floor, her back against the wall.  She didn't know what to do. Obviously they were all right. She was stressed out, very near to cracking. But a voice kept coming back into her mind telling her she had to do this. She needed to fly after graduation. She couldn't sink-she had to swim. 

          She sat against the wall for sometime. She didn't even know. The shadows fell on her, and she could tell she needed to get up. But her brain was exhausted from so much battling, she just continued to sit there. Somehow, though, she got herself up to bed.

*(~)*(~)*

          After relating the event to James, he told Sirius to just give her some time. And space. Sirius sighed in aggravation, but knew his friend to be right. He tried not to even watch her in the common room, but somehow, he would find his eyes on her. He wanted to go apologize for being so inconsiderate. He hadn't ever thought of what things might be like for her. It had never occurred to him that she would have no money to come here since her dad kicked her out. He wouldn't go talk to her though. He wouldn't go apologize. As much as he wanted to, the problem was obliviously hers. She had something she needed to work through. 

          Ava did happen to feel his eyes on her. Although it made her slightly disconcerted, she missed talking to him. Lily only managed to get a few words out to her a day now too. She could see her friend trying to communicate but Ava kept pushing her back out. Lily, also exasperated, took to sitting with marauders in the commons. Lily did however talk Isobel into giving it a shot. So she, and the rest of the marauders held their breath as Isobel sat down next to the diligent Ava.

          "Hey," Isobel said with her bouncy voice. Ava didn't even acknowledge her. She knew they had sent her over. Ava's patience was wearing thin. 

          "Charms?" Isobel said looking under Ava's book to see the bind. "I wish I had charm, you know? Like William and Heath?"

          She saw she was going nowhere with small talk, so she jumped into the issue. "Aves, we need to talk."

          Ava shot her a withering look. Isobel had seen worse though from Ava in all her time with the girl. "Cut the shite. We're all tired of this. You need to take a break. Studying is great, but its not even Valentine's yet."

          Ava resisted the absurd urge to stuff her book down Isobel's throat to keep her from saying that fowl word-Valentine. She sighed. Maybe they were right she thought. She would listen to Isobel. Give her a chance to make her case. She looked up at her.

          "This is unhealthy, Aves." She went on. "We all love you and are worried. You're making yourself-and us-sick. You know this material cold. Please just take a vacation."

          Ava couldn't hear Isobel anymore the way she kept dragging on and repeating herself. Ava was wearing down, and Isobel knew it. Finally, Ava held a hand out to stop her. "Fine," she said in a weary voice, exhausted. She didn't want to fight about it anymore, she didn't know if she could. Standing up, Ava shut the book and leaving it on the table as she quietly walked out of the room. Isobel looked over across the room at James' table, standing up and going over. 

          "She agreed," Isobel said in an uncertain voice, "but I don't know at what cost. If I know her though, she just needs to be alone for a while."

          "But she's been alone this whole time," Peter pointed out. "Studying?"

          "Yes, but her brain was busy with that, not with us." Isobel countered. "She knows we're right, I could see it in her eyes. She's just mentally, emotionally exhausted. We'll have Avie back in a few days." Isobel bade goodbye and turned in for the night. The rest eventually followed as well.

**:: I know, I know. That was a boring, uneventful chapter. But things happen like that. I guess I'm dragging this story on, but it's just coming out like this, so-my apologies y'all. Don't worry though, it will get better!! They still have to get together of course! Did you think I was going to keep them apart forever? It's just a strong build up. Just keep on reading!!**


	13. Valentine's

Sirius lay on his bed, his arms propped up behind his head. James sat at the end of his own bed with his arms back supporting him. Remus was on his back with one knee up. Peter, on his own bed, was sprawled on his stomach. They sat there for sometime briefly talking about the next moon, and other trivialities. James had to go and ruin it by talking about Lily, and Valentine's. "I don't what to do. Have any ideas, boys?"

          Sirius shot him a dark look-V day was not his thing. Remus shrugged as well, not getting into the holiday either. Peter looked deep in thought. "How about Madame Puddifoot's. Girls seem to like that place."

          James shuddered at the frilly café. "That will be a last resort. It needs to be something good. I'm out of ideas. For once."

          Remus walked over to one of their windows. "Maybe something magical?"

          Sirius didn't say much as they discussed the issue at hand. He had been in a slightly poor mood for a few days. Finally getting tired of it, James threw his pillow at Sirius, who was not paying attention. The pillow hit him right in the face. He bounced up immediately. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped.

          "Lighten up Padfoot." James told him simply. Sirius just glared at him. "So what are you guys doing for the big day? Wormtail?"

          "Angie has moved on, and that's ok." Peter smiled. "I will enjoy bachelorhood."

          Remus gave an applaud agreeing that that was the life for him. Sirius was still off in his own world. Remus walked over to his friend's bed and jumped hard on it, jolting Sirius back to attention. "Spit it out already, what's your deal?"

          Sirius rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it when Remus had landed on the bed. "Ava-" Peter broke in with a whistle which was met with a death glare by Sirius that quickly quieted him. "I just feel bad over what I said to her. Maybe if I had approached her differently, she wouldn't have got so upset."

          "You really like her, don't you," Remus tried.

          "She's my friend, of course I really like her." Sirius said, missing Remus' point. 

James sat up straighter on his bed. "More than that, Padfoot?" 

All three of them had their eyes on Sirius. He squirmed under their scrutinizing looks. He opened his mouth. Then closed it. He did wonder at the truth himself, but just came clean with them. "I like her, yes. But that's as far as it goes. She doesn't want more. I could really see myself falling for her if she'd let me. But she won't, so it's only ever going to be friends between us."

_Ouch, _James thought. He wasn't sure he believed it though. From what Remus had told him confidentially and in private, there was more than met the eye to this matter. Sirius and Ava just didn't see it. They were cute together, or at least that's what Lily had told him. He wouldn't have noticed something like that. But Lily and Remus seemed to see it. James just looked at his friend with a smile. "You never know, Lily came around."

Sirius didn't say anything. It didn't matter. The fact of the matter was that he had already fallen for Ava. Back when he first met her actually. But things weren't meant to be he reasoned. But he did want to keep her as a friend. He didn't hold much hope out for James' frame of mind that she'd come around.  No point in having false hope. Although, it never did stop James.

"Have you talked to her since," Peter drifted off. He didn't want to say 'since she ripped your head off and stuffed it down your throat'. It was implied. 

"Talked? A little. A real conversation, not small talk? No." 

"Well, go do it and stop wasting the air in here." Remus kicked Sirius off his own bed. Sirius took the push and wandered out the door. 

He made his way leisurely down the steps. However, on his way down he ran in to Raquel. She seemed very interested in talking to him, so he talked with her as they entered the common room.  She pulled him over to the bulletin board to point out the Hogsmeade day on the 14th. He gave her noncommittal answers as she talked about it. Julia beckoned her over, Raquel giving her a reluctant look, looking back at Sirius regretfully, but she went to her friend. He turned back around to read the rest of the notices. 

He probably read the same list about banned magical paraphernalia five or more times before a tap on the shoulders jerked him back to life. He turned, shaking himself out of his daze. It was Ava. He couldn't think how to form words, let alone what to say. She piped in though.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him quietly. He nodded slowly, not knowing what she wanted.

She pulled him over to a corner of the room, separate from everyone else. She sighed as she chewed on her lip. She didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry." She simply blurted out.

Sirius was slightly, if not extremely, stunned. He knew Isobel said their Ava would be back in a few days. But he didn't know how things would be between them. He thought she might have a difficulty with him still. He mentally stumbled around, not knowing what to think. "Um, don't be."

She shook her head. "I didn't have to be a bitch to you, it was uncalled for. Especially after the way you have treated me." She paused. "You have been so nice to me, the best anyone ever has." She flushed slightly. He seemed to as well. "I'm not going to try to justify what I said or did. I just wanted to apologize to you. But if you-"

"Apology accepted." He cut her off, not wanting her to tell him he didn't need to accept her apology. It was up to him after all. She smiled at him.

Ava had felt guilty over what had happened. It had been gnawing away at her until she just couldn't ignore it, which she had tried. She didn't know how to approach him or what to say to him for a while until finally she just threw logic out of it and went and apologized to him.  She threw her arms around him. She was glad to have one of her best friends back. 

He pulled her arms off around him, but still holding on to them. "I- I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I did. I tried to force you to talk about what was bugging you. So I got what I deserved."

"So we both stuck our feet in our mouths." She shrugged casually. He placed her arms back around him, and gave her a hug too. She leaned her head into him. "I still need to say sorry to Remus too." She laughed sheepishly.

Sirius looked at her as he let go of her. He raised his eyebrow in question. She waved her hand in a don't-ask gesture. James and the rest had come down stairs and saw them across the room. Ava hopped up and tackled Remus. He got the 'hint'. Laughing he stood up and with one swift move picked her up and tossed her on a nearby couch. Lily threw herself down next to Ava, an arm around her.

          Lily was grinning from ear to ear. She was glad to see everyone having fun again. Ava had talked to her a few days ago and apologized to her for the way she was acting. Lily had understood once she had explained it. She did feel bad for her friend though. It must be rough knowing that everything rides on your own personal success. But Lily did feel like she wasn't alone. If Ava had talked to her or others, she would see that they all felt the same way. Everyone wanted to succeed. Though granted, some more than others. 

          Devon came over and stole the two away to talk about her new beau. She seemed to have planned out her whole day at Hogsmeade. Lily and Ava nodded politely, feigning interest until Devon got distracted and went other to tell Becca about her plans. Then dumping her when Devon's new love interest came into the room. Lily just rolled her eyes. "Silly, Devs."

          "Ugh. Valentine's." Ava groaned. James had came over and sat down next to Lily after he had seen Devon run off. 

Remus walked quietly up behind Ava. "You mean the day of love isn't for you?" He leaned down to her as he talked. She jumped up in surprise. He sat down next to her as she gave him a gentle whap for having scared her. Peter sat on her other side, while Sirius sat on the floor off to the side.

"No, not for me." She shook her head. "You can keep it James, have fun spending it on Evans."

"I will," he said to her will still looking at Lily. The rest just rolled their eyes.

"You know," Remus tried, "Sirius isn't one for the day either."

Ava looked at Sirius, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "Mr. Date-for-every-day-of-the-week? Doesn't go for the brainless holiday? Well that's smart of you." She turned to him. He shrugged.

"Why are you so against V day?" Peter asked her. 

"I just think if you care about someone, you should be able to show it every day. Not just the designated card-and-candy day." As soon as she had said it, her stomach did a flip. She wasn't quite sure why but she felt slightly awkward. She didn't make eye contact with any of them. "What about you Bla-Sirius? Why the negativity?"

"Something along those lines." He didn't seem too interested in explaining himself, other things on his mind. "I'm not going to cater to some sheila on the day she expects it. I do things as I prefer and see fit, and am not going be some toy to turn on for that day. No offense." He shot a look at James.

"None taken." James said, but was unamused. "Well, you might as well stay here this weekend, Altair. There will be hearts and couples and stuff all over the place. Better hole up and ride it out." He laughed.

"Sounds like good advice really."  She saw a third year girl entering and revealed that she was to tutor her. She gave a polite general goodbye to all, and was off. 

"So what are our plans?" Lily asked James. She didn't really expect anything, but was still interested to see what he said. 

"You'll just have to see."

*(~)*(~)*

          And so the big day finally did arrive. Ava lay in bed as she watched her roommates flutter around picking out outfits, checking makeup, re-applying perfume. In one big flock they flew out of the room. She sighed and dropped her head back onto her pillow. At least it was quiet now. And after today, the cursed thrice-blasted holiday would be done, over with, history. Until next year.

          She waited some extra time until she was sure everyone was probably out of the house. Then she got up. She threw on her jeans and sweater and trucked down stairs to enjoy the bookshelf and silence in peace. She reveled in it. Even the first and second years were away either down in the dining hall, or out in the yards playing cupid. 

          Around lunchtime she stared at her watch. She should go get something to eat. But some people would be coming back after lunch, and her privacy would be gone. So she skipped it to enjoy the remainder of her time. She was surprised to hear the door open though a few minutes later. Everybody had planned on going she had thought. Oh well, at least she had had some time.

          Sirius walked into the room not seeing Ava at first. He walked past her table without seeing her. As he reached the bottom of the stairs about to head up he stopped. And looked back at her. He walked over grinning. "Didn't see you there."

          Ava smiled. Sirius leaned his broom up against the table. His hair was windblown out of place. If you gave him a pair of glasses he might look related to James at that instance she mused. "Out for a ride?"

          He joked with her about flying with her. They talked for a little bit about random things and nothing really. Eventually, a few early scragglers came in for the day, slightly burnt from enjoying the beautiful, yet windy day. Spring was thinking of coming eventually. Sirius gave her a nod as he headed to put James broom back. He gave him permission to borrow it on the condition it must be put back and taken care of well 'or else'. 

          Sirius came down and fell into the seat next to Ava as he told her what James had done for Lily, but to act surprised when she told Ava. She nodded and laughed. People continued to come and go through the rooms as they talked about each couple, critiquing them to see who would likely stay together for how long, maybe after graduation, and etc. They stopped talking when James and Lily came in. 

Lily grabbed Ava's arm as subtly as she could as she asked her to come with her to the bathroom before dinner. Ava stood up giving Sirius a nod and headed out with Lily. James took Ava's place as he and Sirius talked about his broom.  Valentine's had finally come and, thankfully, gone.

**::Ok so things are getting thick! We'll just see what happens…**

**The all mighty and powerful*M: Thanks for all the great reviews!!   **

**Bebe: Thanks for reading!!**

**blueberry300: I hope you keep on reading too!!**

**LuvAsInfinity: It is fun to write. It's motivating me! Lol**

**whatever: I have no sympathy for you. Generally if someone doesn't like a story, they stop reading after one chapter, not 12. Self inflicted eye rolls.  **


	14. FINALLY!

Eventually, spring decided to arrive. The days grew warmer as many students began to prepare for the tests. Ava was given the ok to pick up a book again. This time however, she took a less stringent approach. Lily seemed to be pushing herself harder than normal and craved a break. She took an intermission to double-check this week's Hogsmeade trip, to make sure she wasn't imagining it. It was the last one of the year unfortunately. She sat gloomily down next to Ava.

"Ay," Ava looked over at her. "What's the look for?"

"It's almost here." Lily said in a slightly sad voice.

"What's that?"

"The end of the year. Test. Graduation. Life." Lily went on. "It starts with the last Hogsmeade weekend, and then we just keep on rolling. Then before you know it, its time to test, and we're done, gone, see you later."

"What's wrong with that?" Ava missed the point.

"When will I ever see you again? Or anybody? People will go their own ways. It's just sad that's all."

"Oh come on. You know we will keep in touch. We might even be in the same areas."

"Oh right," Lily nodded sarcastically. "You say that now…" She was just teasing her.

"That's right," Ava grinned maliciously. "I'm going to run off and never talk to you. Burn my robes and every sign I was ever here. Lily who?"

The two laughed at their foolishness. They talked about what they planned to do with their last weekend in the village. It was declared to be a study free weekend. Lily mentioned the fact that James would have to practice this weekend if they were to beat Ravenclaw. Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had beat Hufflepuff and Slytherin, so the championship came down to them. As if James had heard the word 'quidditch' from a mile away he came into the room to sit down next to them just in time to put in his two cents.

"No worries," He said casually with a superior smile. He knew Ravenclaw wouldn't stand a chance, no matter what they thought. "Oh, but we are practicing in the morning early Saturday, so I'll meet you in the village around noon."

Lily gave him a nod and a kiss as he head out to practice. She wasn't sure what would happen to them after school. If they would stick together or not. But she wasn't going to trouble herself with it right now. Or at least, not let on to anyone.

"Just a few more days," Ava sighed. "I'm looking forward to seeing the sun again." Which wasn't necessarily true, they had been outside. But with the testing so close, no seventh or fifth year had been able to appreciate the sun and warm days. The rest of the school seemed to though.

"You and me both."

When it didn't seem like the day would ever arrive, it finally picked a gloomy day to show up. Although it didn't stop anyone from having a good time, sun would have been nice. The clouds dark and threatening seemed to crowd together in anticipation. As usual, it seemed to be the four marauders with Ava and Lily. Isobel, Julia, Devon and the rest seemed to be too wired to stay in one place for long. The Three Broomsticks seemed to be full at the moment, so the assemblage walked around the village.

Lily pointed out to Ava all the spots that James took her to on Valentine's Day and about how romantic their picnic was. She told her about that, but felt slightly ashamed that she couldn't tell her about the best part-seeing James transfigure. It had been amazing. He had changed in front of her and let her ride on his back as he took her on a run through the woods. They stopped to have a picnic in an isolated meadow with a picturesque and quite scenic view of a brook. He had borrowed Heath's acoustic guitar and played her a melody. It had been absolutely perfect. She felt guilty that she had to not necessarily lie, but leave out information when she told her best friend. She went on anyways telling her about the rest of the couples she had seen at Hogsmeade that day and how it had been decorated.

Peter remained quiet as James and Lily filled most of the silence unconsciously with their babble. Not that he mind, it kept him from having to say anything, left him to his thoughts. He wondered how life would be once they all graduated. Deep down he knew he wasn't the wizard that the rest were. Things would be harder on his own. Maybe he could find a good roommate…

Sirius was quite glad that this was the last weekend to visit the small village. Yes it had been fun to come, in all the different ways he did. But the last weekend marked what was to come. He was almost out of the school, and free to move on with his life, not that he was sure quite what that would involve. But he was aching to see. He looked over at his friends. Things certainly were complicated.

Remus was lost in thought as well. He had enjoyed his time here. It had been great. But with his life, nothing was ever going to be this easy again. Out there in the real world, he had to deal with his 'condition'. No employer would overlook the fact he disappeared once a month, so he was obligated to tell them what and who he was. Dumbledore had warned him things would not be easy after school, but Remus had the feeling he meant something more.

James and Lily seemed to have great time talking and playing. The rest would occasionally throw in words to help the conversation along. Ava was battling with herself in her mind. She didn't know what to do anymore. Lily's words had really stuck with her.

"So you're okay with never seeing half these people again?" Lily said coming back to their original topic.

Ava shrugged. "They'll pop up occasionally in my life I'm sure. The wizarding world isn't that big."

"Yeah, but the muggle world can be, if you plan to live in both…"

"I'll manage. Why would I need you in my life when I can keep Dena closer?" Ava teased her. "Besides, you said we were going to be roommates again."

Lily laughed in agreement nodding. She stopped laughing as she saw someone come into the yard. Raquel sat down next to the marauders minus James. Raquel had been eyeing Sirius a lot lately, had Ava noticed? Lily knew that there was something there, there _had_ to be with all that time they spent together. Ava attributed it towards friendship. But when had Sirius ever been that close with a girl he wasn't dating?

"Look at her." Ava's voice distasteful. "Doesn't she have better things to do, like study, than interrupt theirs?"

"Why do you care?" Lily shrugged, fiercely holding back a smile. "Any excuse to stop is a good excuse."

"True," she looked at her. "But Raquel? She's been tutored for years, then comes here and is 'coming out of her shell' so to speak, and hits on anything with two legs and a wand."

Lily snorted at Ava's jealousy. There _was_ something there, proof positive. "Aves, is there something you'd like to share with me?

"Huh?" Ava said looking at her friend like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius?"

"What about him?"

"You like him!" Lily said in a confident whisper. She didn't want Ava to freak out if she said it too loud. Ava's eyes were big as her eyebrows shot up. "You do! I see it all over you face. You're jealous!"

Ava tsked as she tried to brush it off. She rolled her eyes at Lily looking over to where Sirius and Raquel sat talking. The wench had pulled him away and sat at a bench with him holding and pointing at a book she was holding. He looked at it talking to her while she just gazed at him. Maybe Lily was right. That would explain every odd feeling she had had and could never figure out. She frowned at the thought of having fallen for someone. She swore it wouldn't happen again. But Sirius was different.

"So am I right?" Lily asked her quietly and casually. She knew the answer, she just wanted Ava to admit to it. She looked over at her friend watching the other two. Ava turned towards her.

Ava bit her lip and her brows came together as she made a face. It was her way of asking Lily, 'is it a mistake?' Lily shook her head and threw an arm around her. The two laughed. Ava sighed with a release of frustration as she ran her hands through her hair. It was a relief to get it off her chest, to find out what had been haunting her. She smiled at Lily, who seemed to be thinking about something else. "What?"

James had told Lily that Sirius had admitted to liking Ava, but knew it would never happen. He was content to just be friends if that was what she wanted. So if Ava wanted to be with him, she would have to make the first move. Lily looked at her. "So you admit to-to me at least- that you like him?" Ava nodded. "No, you have to better than that. Do you like Sirius?"

"Yes!" Ava said with slight exasperation at Lily making her officially admit. "Yes I like," she gave a slight pause as Lily narrowed her eyes at her, "Sirius Black." She rolled her eyes at the end, sheepishly saying the words. It was the first time she had admitted to it after all. It was just two minutes ago she figured it all out.

"Now we're talking." Lily pulled her close as she told her that Sirius felt the same way but thought she didn't. Ava grimaced slightly at that. Lily went on to tell her that she would have to be the one to admit to it, and what she should do…

Ava was still thinking about what went on between them. Lily was right about her having to talk to Sirius. She had clearly demonstrated to him, words and actions, that she wasn't interested in him. But from when she said that way back when, things had changed. They had grown close as friends, learned each other's life stories, and helped each other out. She touched her necklace, smiling at the thought of Christmas. She eventually drifted back towards the conversation that James, Lily and someone else were now having. Lily shot Ava a smile.

"I think we should go back and see about a table now." Lily said turning down the street that would lead to the pub. A crack of thunder broke in to her words making her jump in to James knocking him over slightly. Laughing he put his arms around her.

Within a few minutes a downpour began. They stood under an awning of a nearby store. Lily looked down the alley. She put her hands over her head as she ran down to get to the nearby bar. James laughed as he jogged next to her. Peter darted out next after them. Remus grabbed a paper that happened to be in sitting in the window ledge. He unfolded it, held it over his hair, and simply walked over to the pub. Sirius shot Ava a smile, about to go after Remus. Ava stopped him, taking a hold of his arm. "Let's go this way."

He shot her a weird look but followed her anyways. He was surprised to se her walk right out into the rain. He smiled with a shrug and followed. "Long way?"

"No," Ava shook her head as some water came out of her hair. "Just don't want to go there. Let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you."

Again, Sirius was surprised. But felt no reason why not to go with her. The rain wasn't even that bad or hard. It was actually a nice pleasant drizzle that complimented the steamy day the cloud coverage had caused. They walked along silently for a bit. Not liking the silence, he grabbed her hand and twirled her around in the rain. She laughed as the rain danced around them, she fell out of the spin and he caught her. She pulled back her wet hair and pulled him along to walk.

'So?' he wanted to ask. They always had a fun time hanging out together but he had no idea what she said she wanted to talk about. He told Raquel that he would meet her later and maybe have a drink. The more he thought about, he was glad they were walking the opposite way of the tavern. "I love the fact you wanted to walk in the rain."

"Sirius." She stopped him, the rain still coming down around them. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Lets go sit down over there."

He thought she had started to say something then changed her mind. Unworried, he followed her over to a bench. The rain lightened up significantly. But a light mist rain followed. He sat down next to her, turning to face her. If it was anyone else, he would be getting frustrated at being led around and not spoken to, but with her it was fun and mysterious. "So what is it?"

"I-I don't know where to start." She said in a sigh.

"I hear the beginning is always a good place."

"I don't think it will work this time."

"Ok, how about the end?" He said randomly, laughing. He laughed at himself, but more at the fact that she was making him nervous. He felt like she had bad news for him. He gave her and encouraging smile. Before he knew what happened, she reached over and held his face and kissed him. Willingly, he kissed her back. Slightly stunned, he had a half smile painted on his face as she pulled away.

"Ok that was the end." She said embarrassed.

"I hope that wasn't the end of that." His smile grew as he watched her, amazed. "But go on." He had meant the kissing but talking was ok to.

"I've wanted to do that for some time." She admitted. The easy and fun part was over. Now she had to explain herself. "Sirius, I, I had the wrong impression of you when I met you." He nodded in agreement. They hadn't gotten of to the best start.

"I thought you would be like Cain. I didn't even want to think about guys here. But you changed my way of thinking. Just being my friend, like I said I needed. You have been so sweet." she gestured helplessly. She couldn't find what she really wanted to say.

Sirius just smiled and nodded encouragingly. He knew where she was going with this, but it didn't do either of them any good if he saved her from having to say it.

"Truth be told, I've liked you since I saw you, but just didn't know it. You have so much individuality and uniqueness. You don't care what anyone else thinks of you, which works for you. You're strong and say what's on your mind, and I love that. I saw it the first day I met you. But I didn't like it used on me. I was gun shy of guys at that point. But just having you listen to me healed any wounds I was still licking.

"You understand me. The only time you have ever pushed me into doing something I didn't like was when you thought I needed help. You have been the best friend I could have ever imagined. I never thought I would meet someone like you coming here.

She shook her head. Things never came out well in the heat of the moment it seemed like. "I wish I could let you now how I feel. But I'm not very eloquent I fear. But basically, I like you, have liked you, and wish I had seen it sooner."

Sirius still had the same smile on his lips. He loved the fact that she was pretty much to the point. Flowery words were for books. She seemed so nervous as she watched him, like he would tell her no or something. He reached over, kissing her softly on the lips, to reassure her.

As soon as he was finished, she hopped up, pulling him up with her. She threw her arms around him tightly. He slipped his arms around her, not quite believing what was going on. It seemed to have happened fast, but he was willing to accept it that way. Life never slowed down for anyone, why should it for him? Especially when it sent him something so good. He held her, loving the way she firmly held back on to him, her head against him. He leaned his head against hers, savoring the moment.

Ava was still surprised the words had left her mouth. It had felt like she had had no control over what she was saying, it all just seemed to come out on its own. Probably because it had been bottled up for so long. She was thankful that it had finally had emerged though. It felt right, the way they were together.

The moment seemed to freeze. The rain lightly fell around them as they both realized the full extent of what was going on. Sirius was finally with his girl, the girl he had dreamed about, a girl he didn't know exist. When he thought he had found her, she didn't reciprocate. But here they were. In a moment. And Ava? She had been un-broken. Sirius was someone who knew her completely, everything about her, and still accepted who she was. He was always there for her when she had needed him, but didn't ask anything in return. He respected her.

Remarkable. Amazing. They were two extraordinary, Extra-ordinary, people perfectly suited to each other oddly enough. Eccentricity fit them well. Strange that they hadn't seen it before. Sirius thought she was just a pretty girl. Ava thought he was just run of the mill jerk. Appearances can be deceiving though. Sirius had never known anyone with her passion for whatever, for who she was, for life, anything. Ava had never seen such life in another before either. Someone who could have fun anywhere, no matter what they were doing. Who could invigorate and energize people. The possibilities in life exploded. In a moment like this, anything and everything seem possible.

**I had intended to continue this stroy from here, but it evovled in to another stroy. so for those of you who would like to know what happens to Sirius, Ava, James, Remus, Lily, etc... and how they deal with the rest of their lives, example: Harry, DeathEaters, etc., You can read 'Thorned Roads' my c****ontinuation. Thanks! **


End file.
